Blaze Of Love
by dragonsprit
Summary: Sequel to Spark Of Love What happens when Fiona and Imogen move to NewYork while embarking on the next phase of their relationship. Old connections grow stronger new connections are formed. Must read Spark Of love first. Focuses on F/F couples just a heads up.
1. Enter the City of Dreams

Chapter 1 Enter The City of Dreams

It had been almost three months since Imogen Moreno's dream came true, she had gone from wide eyed single dreamer girl to engaged over the moon in love girl.

All because of one Fiona Coyne.

After leaving the friendly confines Toronto Canada she now found herself in the great unknown that was New York city.

Imogen and Fiona moved into a fairly sized apartment just a few blocks from there new jobs at Red Phoenix designs.

They had been in New York for only three days and were still getting settled in.

"Imogen baby the last of our stuff is unpacked, what do you say to a picnic in the park so you can acquainted with your new home before we start classes next week?" Fiona asked as she came into their bed room.

"I'd love that Fi maybe we could call Holly J and Anya to join us".Imogen said.

"Alright sounds good I'll call them go get ready Immy."

Imogen went to shower while Fiona made the call.

"Hey HJ its Fiona are you and Anya up for a picnic in the park?"

"Hey Fi yeah some park time would be good,we can meet you at your place in thirty." Holly J replied .

"Cool see you in a bit." Fiona said as she hung up the phone.

Twenty minutes later Imogen and Fiona were packed and ready to go.

Fiona picked out a blue sleeveless shirt and denim jean skirt with white sneakers while Imogen wore a a pink short sleeve shirt and ripped blue jeans and black low top sneakers with her hair loose.

They were putting the finishing touches on their picnic lunch when they heard their door bell.

Imogen finished cutting up the sandwiches she was making to answer the door

"Anya Holly J come in we were just finishing the food for lunch" Imogen greeted as the girls entered the living room.

About thirty seconds later Fiona entered and greeted her friends.

"Hey you guys". Fiona greeted as she hugged her friends.

"So Fiona hows it feel to be back in New York?" Holly J asked.

"Its better now since I have a stunningly beautiful fiancee". Fiona said as she placed a soft kiss on Imogen's lips.

"I know what you mean Fiona I cant keep my hands off my breath taking angel".Holly J said as she kissed Anya.

"Well lets go I'm dying to get out and enjoy this weather while it lasts." Fiona said rushing out the door.

Twenty minutes later the group made it over to the park and walked over to a stream where their happen to be an artist drawing.

The group decided to sit and talk for a while before lunch.

"So Fiona any word on Clare and Ali?" Holly J asked.

"Actually they came by the loft before we came out to New York Clare's mom threw her out of the house, so my mom and me decided to let Clare move into the loft so she didn't have to move away from Ali."

"That's sweet Fiona but it sucks Clare wont have her mom around for her last year at Degrassi". Anya added.

"I know but it gets worse Ali's parents don't know about her relationship with Clare and its making Clare crazy she cant be affectionate towards Ali around her parents." Fiona said.

"Funny you should say that Fiona." Anya said.

"How is it funny Anya?" Fiona inquired.

"Holly J's mom felt like it was just a phase with me and her, but after I told her what Holly J meant to me she accepted us maybe all Clare and Ali need is a push in the right direction to help them out."

"Let me guess Anya your suggesting we go to Toronto and get Ali and Clare to just come out and tell their parents they're good for each other?" Holly J added.

"And that's why I love you baby we are always in sync" Anya said as she kissed Holly J.

"Alright you two lets go sight seeing in the park before you guys get us thrown out Fiona interjected.

The four girls spent the next few hours exploring the park and taking pictures when they came back to the lake they ate their sandwiches while watching the sunset and eating there sandwiches.

When they finished their food they decided to get comedy style pictures drawn before going home.

When the crew got home they decided to watch a few movies.

"Holly J why don't you guys stay the night your apartment is only three blocks away go put together a bag and come back". Fiona suggested.

"Well Fiona I guess we could stay here the night". Holly J replied.

"Babe I'm going home to grab our bags we can stay tonight since you don't have work and I don't have class til Monday."

"Great angel ill be waiting". Anya said as Holly J left the loft.

Anya Fiona and Imogen sat watching a french romance movie,well Anya was watching it while Fiona and Imogen made out on the couch in their pajamas.

"Can you two love birds stop playing tonsil hockey until you go to bed or my fiancee comes back." Anya said frustrated.

"Oh hush Anya your red headed angel should be back in a few minutes so you can have a little tonsil game yourself" Imogen said.

"Your lucky your cute Imogen its not nice to tease". Anya said.

Ten minutes later Holly J walked in the door and Anya jumped her.

Anya McPherson what has gotten into you?" Holly J said as she was able to get Anya to the couch.

"Sorry babe these two got me all worked up plus I missed my cuddle buddy". Anya said sweetly.

"Well its late lets get changed and you can show me just how much you love me". Anya said seductively as they went to their room and shut the door.

"Well Immy what do you think of New York so far?"

"I love it honey because I'm with you so this is really the city of dreams." Imogen said as she led her fiancee to the bed room and locked the door.

Read and Review.

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended I only own original characters places and plot.


	2. Stormy Sunday

Chapter2 Stormy Sunday

Holly J and Anya woke up and headed out to the living room after getting prepared for a leisure Sunday. After going to the kitchen they noticed Imogen on the couch watching TV.

"Morning Imogen". Holly J said as she helped Anya bring out some instant oatmeal from the kitchen.

"Morning guys hope you slept well last night". Imogen replied.

"We did, thanks wheres your fiancee?" Anya asked.

"Fiona's still asleep I thought I might get up get some stuff done for my Red Phoenix page".

"Cool mind if we turn on TV?, Anya and always watch the Nash report on Sunday.

"No problem I could use some TV time".

Just as Anya turned on the TV Fiona walked out of her room.

"Morning guys What are we so interested in this morning?" Fiona asked as she kissed Imogen.

"Oh nothing we were just about to enjoy the Nash Report". Imogen replied.

"Cool I'll get an oatmeal and join you guys". Fiona got the oatmeal and two minutes later joined her fiancee and their friends on the couch as they turned on the TV.

Anchor

"Morning New York I'm Ellie Nash and this is the Nash report where I put the world at your fingers.

"We have tons of news and we will lead with an update on a story we brought you a month ago."

Award winning actress Manny Santos and custom car designer Jay Hogart have finalized their divorce and now the Nash report has learned that Manny has flown back to Toronto, there are rumors that Manny has been seeing someone but as of yet that person has not been identified".

"Wow so Manny Santos is single I wonder if I still have her number?" Holly J said.

Anya heard this and punched Holly J in the arm.

"Hello fiancee sitting right next to you". Anya stated.

"Relax babe I was joking you're the only one for me Holly J said lovingly.

"I forgive you but say that again and its the couch for you". Anya replied.

"Alright guys hush its back." Imogen said.

"Welcome back guys we have some breaking news just in, hot new choreographer

Bianca "Assassin" DeSousa has called off her engagement to phenom Toronto U quarterback Drew Torres.

"A source close to Torres says the split was due to the couple feeling like they weren't on the same page, however according to the source the couple said they will remain friends we will have more on this story as we get information in".

Once Ellie concluded her report Anya shut off the TV.

Imogen went back to her laptop to finish working when her cell phone rang she went into the bedroom to take the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Imogen its Bianca."

Imogen was shocked to hear from Bianca.

"Hey Bianca I saw the news sorry about you and Drew".

"That's alright Imogen, I was actually hoping you saw the news."

"Why Bianca?"

"There's more to the story then what the reports have."

"Okay so what information don't they have".

"My schedule was not the only reason me and Drew broke up".

"What do you mean Bianca?"

"I mean the other reason me and Drew broke up was because I realize my heart doesn't belong to Drew,it belongs to someone else".

"Bianca so if your heart belongs to someone else go find them and say something".

"Imogen I wish I could but the last thing I heard the person is in a relationship".

"So whats your next move Bianca?"

"I did some research and found out this person is going to be in Toronto today and because of who it is "I was hoping you could come up and help me".

"I would but why would you need me?"

"If I tell you who this person is you have to promise not to make a big deal about it".

"I promise Bianca who is it?"

"Its Katie Matlin."

Imogen was shocked at the revelation.

"Bianca you mean the person who has reduced you to a bundle of nerves is Katie Matlin?"

"Yes Imogen it is and the reason why I called you was because I saw what happen with you and Fiona and I want to see if I could find that with Katie".

"If you're dead set on going after Katie I'll be on the next flight out".

"Thanks but you cant tell Fiona about this I want this to stay with you an me in case it doesn't work out".

"You're asking me to lie to my fiancee I don't know about that Bianca".

"Imogen I promise you if anything happens I will take the heat you wont get blamed at all".

"Okay but if this costs me my engagement we are done clear?"

"Crystal"

"Ill be on the next flight out Ill be their by three get in touch with Katie and Ill meet you at the airport in a few hours".

"Thanks a lot Imogen bye."

Imogen hung up and went back to the rest of the group.

"So Imogen who was on the phone?" Fiona asked.

"Just a friend nobody big." Imogen said hoping Fiona would drop it.

"Okay so what do you see to a movie marathon today?"

"I cant babe I need to do something in Toronto with a friend".

"Okay so we can make the trip together by car."

"Fiona I have to do this alone Ill be back tonight."

Fiona heard that and lost it.

"Imogen who the hell is so important that you cant take your Fiancee to meet." Fiona screamed.

"I cant tell you I promised" Imogen pleaded.

"So you're taking a trip to meet a friend and you can't bring me real nice."

"Fiona do you hear yourself right now your acting like a crazy person."

"So I 'm crazy now if I'm so crazy maybe you should take my engagement ring back".

"Fiona honey don't do this."

"No Imogen your suppose to be my fiancee and your keeping things from me as far as I'm concerned we are done I'm gone."

Fiona threw on some clothes packed a bag and left.

"Guys what the hell just happened?"

"Imogen I think unless you start talking you wont have a fiancee anymore Holly J said.

"Guys if I tell you whats up you have to promise to not tell anyone else about this."

"We get it Imogen now unless you want to add to the list of pissed off people start talking." Holly J stated.

"Its like this Bianca called me right after the news about her and Drew went public,she told me the real reason they broke up was because she likes Katie and wants me to help her out".

"So she told you not to say anything?"

"Yeah not until she knew for sure if her and Katie are even possible."

"Ah I get it now." Holly J said.

"So now that we know whats up what are you going to do?" Anya asked.

"I was hoping before I left you guys could bring her back here and we could talk I don't want to leave New York without knowing if I have a fiancee to come back to".

"Okay we can track her down but bringing her back means no more secrets Fiona's had too many people hurt her she doesn't need another one."

"No more secrets just bring my Fiona back." Imogen cried.

"Okay since I know where Fiona most likely will turn up Ill go look for her Ill be back in a bit." Holly J said as she got dressed and drove off.

Meanwhile not to far from her apartment in her mothers house Fiona sat looking at pictures Imogen and her had taken just after Imogen proposed.

"Why Immy why are you hurting me?" Fiona asked talking to herself.

Twenty minutes later Fiona heard a knock at door.

"Go away". Fiona screamed.

"Fiona open up its Holly J."

Fiona unlocked the door.

"What do you want Holly J?"

"I want you to come back to your apartment and listen to your crying fiancee."

"I have no fiancee". Fiona snapped.

"That's bullshit Fiona you and I both know that you love Imogen,so get off your butt and go to talk to your fiancee".

"Why should I shes cheating on me."

"Fiona Imogen is not cheating on you."

"How do you know Holly J?"

"I know because she confessed who was on the phone and why she had to lie after you left."

"So what happen tell me and I might go back."

"I cant just come home and she'll explain everything."

"Okay Ill bite but if shes not honest with me I'm gone for real this time."

"Done Fiona lets go."

Both girls went back to the apartment and twenty minutes later they came back to find Anya comforting Imogen on the couch."

Imogen looked up and noticed Fiona.

"You came back Fiona. Imogen cried out.

"I came back but the only way I'm putting my engagement ring back on is if your truly honest with me".

"Okay the truth is I'm getting a flight out to Toronto today to meet up with Bianca and Katie because Bianca realized she has feelings for Katie and Bianca told me not to tell you unless things went right".

"Okay now that you were honest with me I'm putting my engagement ring back on." Fiona said as she slipped her engagement ring back on.

"I love you Fiona." Imogen said as she hugged Fiona.

"I love you too now when does your flight leave?"

"It leaves in an hour and a half I'll catch a cab outside I'll see you tonight babe."

Imogen kissed Fiona and left for the airport.

Half an hour later Imogen made it to the airport, luckily she was able to check in and make her flight.

Three hours later Imogen was met at the the airport by Bianca.

"Imogen you made it." Bianca greeted.

"Yeah I did and you're lucky because your little white lie almost cost me my fiancee."

"You mean you told her."

"I had to she walked out on me she would have left me if our friends wouldn't have convinced her to take me back".

"I'm sorry for that I really am." Bianca said.

"Its Okay but after all I went through you better hope that Katie and you become a couple."

"Trust me I do to, now lets get out of this zoo I called Katie I told her to meet me at the dot in two hours for coffee".

"They drove back to the apartment Bianca and Drew rented together and Bianca changed into jeans and a black t-shirt from her studio gear.

"I just got a text from Katie she said she just got to the dot lets go."

Bianca and Imogen made the six block walk from the apartment to the Dot.

"Alright here goes nothing Bianca said as she walked into the dot noticing Katie wearing a cardinal red shirt with matching sweats as she walked over to the table with Imogen.

"Hey Katie."

"Hey Bianca I see you brought a guest." noticing Imogen's presence.

"I did but there's a reason for that." Bianca said.

"And that would be what Bianca?" Katie asked.

"Its because there's something I wanted to tell you for a few months but I was scared to up until I saw Imogen."

"What would that be exactly?"

"Katie I 'm here to tell you even though we probably are wasting our time here there's something I've wanted to say to you since that night at the starlight ball."

"What?" Katie asked puzzled.

"Katie I realized I have feelings for you."

Katie was shocked she didn't expect that sentence to come from Bianca DeSousa.

It took about a minute for Katie to pull herself together.

"Bianca I don't know what to say."

Bianca was bracing herself for rejection.

"Katie I know what you're doing just reject me so I can go home and cry."

"Bianca if you shut up for minute I could tell you that I've had feelings for you since the ball but I had to find the right time to break up with Jake and sort through my feelings."

"What are you saying Katie?"

"I'm saying that I want to be your girlfriend if you'll have me that is."

Bianca was speechless.

"I will Katie Matlin." Bianca said as she looked into Katie's eyes.

Just one more thing Bianca." Katie said as she saw Bianca about to get up.

"We take it easy no one but me you Imogen and Fiona find out about us til I come home for break got it?"

"Of course Katie" Bianca replied.

"Oh and I almost forgot to give you this Katie said as she pulled Bianca in for a white hot kiss.

"Now we are officially dating." Katie said as the trio left the Dot.

The trio went back and relaxed in the apartment for a few hours before Imogen left for the airport thinking to herself "This was one stormy Sunday."

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi All characters and places (the Dot) belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places and plot.


	3. Celebrity Circus

Chapter3 Celebrity Circus

Fiona and Imogen awaken to the sound of there alarm clock that told them it was officially the beginning of the next page in their whirlwind love story college.

"Fiona baby time to get up we have to be out the door in an hour." Imogen said sweetly.

"Aw Immy not now I feel so comfy right here." Fiona said tiredly.

"I know baby but look on the bright side we get out of class early enough so we can come home and relax since Alex and Paige are still having our offices finished off."

"Okay Ill get up Immy."

Imogen ran to take a shower while Fiona got up and made their bed.

Half hour later both girls where in the kitchen dressed in matching denim outfits ready to walk out the door.

"Immy whose car are we taking?"Imogen asked.

"We can take yours since it has the tinted windows, I don't want us getting spotted by anyone and making a scene."

"You got it Fiona I'll drive".

They jumped in the car and began their drive to class.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up the parking lot where they flashed their ID's and went in.

"So Immy no flirting with the college girls got it." Fiona said trying to be funny.

"Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne you know I only have eyes for you." Imogen said as they walked into the main building holding hands.

"Imogen how did you know my full middle name?"

"Easy I heard your mom yell it out when you almost burned down the loft just before moving out here".

"I get it well here's our first class ethics in design." Fiona said as they walked in and took two seats next to each other.

After spending a few minutes getting settled a tall light skinned young female walked in.

"Good morning class I'm professor Madison and this is ethics in design I trust you all picked up the required material for my class if not you have til next week to do so".

"I'm passing out a course outline so take one as pass it back."

After the outlines where passed out the professor took attendance.

She eventually called Fiona's name and glance up once she saw Fiona's hand.

After a few more names she called Imogen's name and glanced up again.

Five minutes later she finished attendance and decided to start her class.

"Now class Ethics in design is just a course that will teach you the ins and out of the fashion industry from an ethics point of view".

Twenty minutes into the class Alex happen to walk in she walked in with a shocked look on her face.

"Fiona Imogen" Alex called.

Both girls looked up from there work.

"Yeah Alex" Fiona answered.

"Mind telling me what you guys are doing here?" Alex whispered.

"This was our first class Alex." Fiona answered.

"Gimme your programs a sec". Alex asked.

Both girls handed there programs to Alex.

"Dam it Alex semi yelled.

"Is there a problem president Nunez?" Professor Madison asked noticing her boss was upset.

"Just one professor." Alex said.

"What would that be Mrs Nunez?"

These two students don't belong in this class". Alex stated.

"They are freshmen of course they do Mrs Nunez."

"Sandy, Imogen and Fiona don't belong here because even though they are freshmen they are exempt from all underclassmen level fashion and art classes."

Why would that be Mrs Nunez?" the professor asked puzzled.

"That would be because these two students are my employees." Alex stated.

The professor was shocked at this news.

"You mean these were the new additions made to your company a few months back that had the staff going crazy?"

"Yes professor they are, by way of their positions they meet the requirements to be given senior student status needing only their seminar papers core courses and 100 hours field work to graduate".

"Sorry about the mix up president Nunez".

"No worries I will personally make sure they get the right programs."

Fiona and Imogen where called up to their professor.

"Ladies I'm sorry I did not recognize you before but you two are excused from this class and will be attending my senior seminar course you are dismissed I will see you in a few days enjoy the campus."

Imogen and Fiona gathered their stuff and met Alex in the hallway.

"Guys I'm sorry but you got placed in all underclassmen courses by mistake." Alex said.

"Okay so what happens now Alex, apparently that whole class knows who we are now we cant go to class in peace once this gets out." Fiona asked.

"Don't sweat it guys once I fix your programs the worse you have to deal with is photographers outside the students here are pretty down to earth".

"Okay so what do we do now Alex?"Imogen asked.

"You guys go home relax and keep a low profile for a few days while I fix this." Alex said.

"If you say so boss we are gone". Fiona said.

When they got to the college cafe they grabbed some breakfast and hung out.

"Well Immy I hope your ready because our college lives just got turned into a celebrity circus."

"I am now lets go home so I can show my celebrity fiancee why I'm her number one fan" Imogen said flirting as they walked to the parking lot and drove off.

Read and Review

A/n next chapter will be taking place in Toronto to check on Clare and Ali as well as two other degrassi attendees.

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters and places belong to respective owners

No copyright infringement intended I only own original characters places and plot.


	4. TakeOver

Chapter4 Take Over

Ali woke up for her first day of her senior year at Degrassi feeling normal, with one exception today would be the first day Clare and her would tackle the first big test of their relationship being out as couple at the pressure cooker that was Degrassi.

The three months they had been together had been some of the happiest times Ali had in a while even though she still kept her relationship from her parents.

Ali took a quick shower and went to picked out her clothes she settled on a tight black t-shirt with matching black jeans and a pair of white and black running sneakers and black jean jacket. After she got dressed Ali decided to text Clare to let her know she was on her way.

Ali found her parents reading the newspaper in the kitchen when she went over to grab her custom red and black baseball cap off the rack.

"Ali aren't you going to sit and have breakfast before you leave?" Ali's mother asked.

"No mom I'm going to grab a coffee on the way to Clare's house."

"Okay then will you be home after school?"

"No I'm going to Clare's Ill be home for dinner though."

"Fine Ali enjoy your day dear."

"I will bye mom,dad" Ali said as she hugged both her parents grabbed her car keys and left.

"Ali started her drive over to Clare's which wasn't a long one early in the morning.

When she got their Ali knocked on the door where she was greeted by Clare in a low cut shirt and blue jeans and white sneakers.

"Aliyah baby you look amazing". Clare said as she planted a chaste kiss on her girlfriend.

Clare was the only one Ali allowed to call her by her full name.

"Thanks babe I wanted to talk to you about something before we left today." Clare said.

"Sure Clare whats up?"

"I wanted to know how we are going to handle our relationship at school."

"I was going to leave that up to you Clare after what you went through with your mom I thought it would be best if I let you handle how we tell people at school".

"Okay I think since school is a little less pressure than parents I think I could deal with being out at school".

"So now that we took care of that what do you say I grab a shake from the kitchen and we can get outta here."

Ali grabbed a shake from the kitchen and Clare grabbed grabbed her black jacket that Ali got her as a gift with the money she made from her summer internship at a research lab.

When they got to the car Ali opened the door for her girlfriend.

"Thanks Ali you're such a gentlewoman". Clare said lovingly as she stepped into the car.

The ride to school was a pretty quick one considering there was a bit of traffic heading towards Degrassi.

When they pulled into the parking lot Ali and Clare noticed Jenna Adam and Becky in front of Degrassi.

When they walked up to the steps Jenna was the first to greet them.

"Clare Ali I missed you guys all summer". Jenna said as she pulled Clare and Ali into a group hug .

"We missed you too Jenna." Clare said.

"Clare so how was your summer?" Adam asked.

"It was okay". Clare said winking at Ali.

"Clare I stopped by your house a few days ago and your mom said you didn't live there anymore whats up?" Jenna asked.

"That's because I don't Jenna." Clare said.

"Really so does that mean you're stay at your dads?"

"No I'm not I actually moved to a friends loft."

"Oh what why would you move out Clare? Becky interjected.

"I moved out because my mom didn't like who I was dating." Clare said.

"That makes no sense Clare I thought your mom was cool with you and Eli?" Adam asked.

"Who says I'm dating Eli?"

Adam was confused.

"What happen you two were like Degrassi's poster couple".

"Adam me and Eli broke up three months ago."

"So I'm confused if your mom didn't flip because of Eli what guy caused enough of a problem between you and your mom for you to move out?"

Everyone was eager to find out Clare's answer.

"Well I could tell you guys but I think its better if I show you."

Everyone was puzzled because the only guy around was Adam.

Clare nodded towards Ali then it happened.

Clare planted a heated kiss on Ali.

The surrounding trio was stunned.

Jenna was the first to speak.

"What did we just see Clare?"

"Jenna Adam Becky I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend Ali Bhandari." Clare said with pride.

"Wait a minute Clare you're saying your a lesbian now?" Becky asked.

"No Becky I would say I'm bi if that's a problem then you can deal with it yourself." Clare said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well its not a problem at all I've learned to accept that everyone is different but as long as they're good people I have no issue with them."

"Thank you Becky" Ali said.

"Well I for one am shocked I didn't see this coming but I'm happy for you guys." Jenna said.

"That goes double for me congratulations guys." Adam said.

"Thanks guys now lets get inside Mr Simpson is going to announce who won the online vote for student counsel president." Clare said.

The group made there way to gym gym and sat down while Mr Simpson got set up for his announcement.

"Welcome to another year at Degrassi guys as you know every year one student is selected by you to run student counsel so without further delay its gives me great pleasure to announce that your student body president for this year is... Clare Edwards".

"Clare was stunned as she made her way up to the stage.

"Now Clare in the time honored tradition of Degrassi the president is allowed to pick their vice president so whose your VP?"

"Thank you Mr Simpson my vice president pick is someone who I feel can help me lead Degrassi to new heights and with that said Degrassi allow me to introduce you to your student counsel vice president Ali Bhandari".

Ali was amazed Clare had selected her to run student counsel as VP she went on stage stage and the two shook hands.

After the rest of student counsel was announced Clare Adam Jenna and Becky picked up their schedules.

"So guys lets compare schedules.

The group traded schedules and discovered that Clare Jenna and Adam shared all four of there classes together as well while Becky shared two classes with Jenna Ali and Clare and two with Adam and the four of them shared the same lunch slot.

"Well guys it looks like the four of us will be seeing a lot of each other this term." Clare said.

"Yeah well since today's the first day we only have half our classes." Adam said.

"Yeah it looks like its the back end of our schedules by the look of the signs around the gym." Ali said.

"So that means English History and study hall then lunch" Clare said.

"Okay then what do you say if after our last class we head to that new diner on a few blocks down and grab some lunch?" Ali suggested .

"Sounds cool with me." Adam said.

"Guess we're in to" Jenna said as Becky agreed.

Alright so I'll see you guys later." Becky said heading off to class.

Just before Adam Jenna Clare and Ali they were stopped by Mr Simpson.

"Clare Ali could I speak with you in my office before you go to class?"

"Sure sir" Clare said as they followed Mr Simpson to his office.

When they got there Mr. Simpson shut the door behind the girls.

"Clare since your the new president its my duty to inform you that this year I have decided to expand the gifted program here."

"Expand how sir?"

I've looked over the grades of our new sophomore class and found that two of our students have exceptional marks and are prime candidates to take a test that will measure weather they are able to handle senior level work and I've seen your work and think you two would be the best mentors and tutors".

"So who are the students sir?" Ali asked.

Maya Matlin and Tori Santamaria."

"Okay so we tutor them for this test then what". Clare asked.

"If they pass the test they will be elevated to senior status and you two will guide them through senior requirements."

"So when do we start tutoring them?" Ali asked.

"You start later this week but for now I just want you two to meet Tori and Maya after your last classes "I will inform their teachers you guys can head to class now."

Clare and Ali went to class and sat away from each other so they would not be tempted to do anything to get them in trouble.

The rest of the day went by quickly enough five minutes before the bell sounded Ali and Clare were told to go meet Tori and Maya.

When Clare and Ali walked into Maya and Tories class they sat in the back waiting for the bell to sound and they caught Tori and Maya in the hallway.

"Tori Maya glad we caught you." Clare said.

"Why is that Clare?" Maya asked.

"You two have been selected to take a test that will allow you guys to finish school this year." Clare said.

"Why us?" Tori asked puzzled.

"Mr Simpson saw your grades and selected you two for the senior skip program".

"Wow so what do we have to do?" Maya asked.

"We tutor you both and if you pass we become your senior advisers."

"That's big news can we think about it for a bit?" Tori asked.

"Sure take your time if you need anything just call us we can give you our numbers we always have our phones on". Clare said.

Tori and Maya got Clare and Ali's numbers and watch them leave.

"Maya can you believe we are getting the chance to become seniors?"

"I cant Tori but it is a big decision I'm not sure."

"Come on Maya think of it the chance to be seniors and learn from two of the best students at Degrassi."

"It does sound awesome." Maya said.

"So are you in or out Maya?"

"I'm in Tori as long as you're with me I feel like I cant go wrong." Maya said trying to disguise the tone in her voice as she hugged Tori thinking to herself _"Whats going on with me for some reason I don't want to let go of Tori right now?"_ Maya thought to herself As she released Tori and she decided to put her thoughts and emotions on hold for right now and just enjoy her best friends company.

Meanwhile across town Adam Becky Jenna Ali and Clare were all enjoying their milkshakes making small talk about their first day of senior year.

"So Clare you never told us how you and Ali ended up together". Adam asked.

"Well Adam it started at the starlight ball I was with Eli and I noticed Ali tearing up the dance floor, and something in me kept bugging me to ask her to dance so I walked up to her and asked her for a quick dance. Something about being with her felt right so I got scared and started feeling odd around her until a few days after the dance when I realized my feelings for Ali were changing so I broke up with Eli and he helped me get the courage to tell Ali about how I was feeling and the rest is history."

"So how did your mom take it?" Becky asked.

"She flipped and threw me out of the house so I went to a friend who helped me out and now I'm living in her loft."

"Wait a minute whose loft are you staying at?" Adam asked curious.

"Oh no ones just Fiona's."

Adam was shocked.

"You're joking Fiona is letting you stay in her loft?" Adam asked"

"Yes Adam, Fiona and her mom made the arrangement so I would not have to move away from Ali."

"Nice so can we expect a big party soon?" Adam asked.

"No Fiona is trusting me to keep her loft in one piece, which reminds me Ali I have something for you."

Clare reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Clare what is this Ali asked.

"Just open it Ali."

Ali opened the box to reveal a key.

"Ali I want you to have a key to the loft so we can spend time together." Clare said.

"Clare this is big are you sure?"

"Yes Aaliyah I am take it." Clare said sweetly as she let Ali's full name roll off her tongue.

"Clare I'd be honored." Ali said as she planted a tame kiss on her girlfriend.

"Alright you two congratulations now can we move this get together somewhere a little less noisy Becky said.

"Sure Becky why don't you guys come over we can all knockout our homework at the loft." Clare said.

"Alright lets go Jenna said as they paid for their orders and left.

As Clare walked out with Ali she thought to herself "_With Ali by my side this is going to be the year we take over Degrassi._"

Read and review.

Disclaimer I do not own Degrassi all characters and associated places belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places and plot.

A/n Next chapter will be centered around Katie and Bianca


	5. Heels Over Head

Chapter 5 Heels over Head

"I cant believe this I'm the captain of my soccer team as a freshmen." Katie thought to herself as she walked off the soccer field into the locker room. She had been on campus in Connecticut for about three weeks, and her coach had named her team captain already just off of two exhibition games.

Life for Katie was just great, she was captain of her soccer team she was kicking butt both on the field and in the class room. Even with all that for Katie she couldn't help but feel like something was missing every time she went into her dorm she couldn't help but stair at the picture on her wall the one she had blown up and hung on the wall next to her bed the one of her new girlfriend Bianca.

After she showered and changed Katie headed to her dorm where she found her roommate Tina doing homework.

"Hey Tina what you up to?" Katie asked.

"Nothing just finished my history reading."

"Nice." Katie replied in a monotone.

"Gee Matlin for someone who's such an upbeat person you sound bummed whats up?"

"Nothing Tina." Katie said not wanting to talk as she crashed on her bed.

"Come on Matlin I know we just met but I can already tell when your bummed so spill it your throwing off my zen like mood."

"Okay Tina I'll tell you but if its a problem let know okay."

"Fine."

"I'm sort of missing my girlfriend by in Toronto."

"Oh I get, so whose the girl?"

"What no wise cracks?" Katie asked expecting a few smart remarks.

" No because I grew up in L.A I've met different kinds of people I don't judge."

"Well cool to answer your question the girl I'm missing is the one in the picture her names Bianca, shes in school in Toronto."

"Wait a minute your girlfriend Bianca looks a lot like the hot new choreographer Bianca "Assassin" DeSousa." Tina said stunned.

"That's because they are one in the same."

"No way seriously?"

"Dead serious Tina."

"Well I can see why your bummed, I know I would be to I mean if I was into girls."

"Yeah its hard especially since we haven't been together too long but what can I say she has me heels over head."

"That's rough its cases like yours that make me feel lucky that I have my guy Leo here with me."

"Well yeah but what can you do?"

"Why don't you give her a call I'm gonna head over to Leo's for the night."

"Alright I will and thanks for being cool about this whole thing."

"No problem Katie anytime." Tina said as she walked out of the dorm.

Once Tina left the room Katie pulled out her laptop to see if Bianca was online for a video call.

Luckily for Katie Bianca picked up the call.

"Hey B its Katie."

"Hey Katie whats up?"

"Nothing just missing my favorite dancer that's all."

"Well this dancer misses her soccer star." Bianca replied sweetly.

"So how was your day?"

"Stressful but enjoyable."

"Well that's good B."

"Baby you sound stressed whats the matter?" Bianca asked concerned.

"Nothing I just cant stop thinking about us and how much it sucks we have to be apart."

"I know but l may have just the thing to cheer you up." Bianca said.

"Oh yeah whats that?"

"Well I would tell but I think its better if I show you."

"Okay show me Bianca." Katie said eagerly.

"Well if you want to find out go outside."

"Outside but why?"

"Just then Katie saw her screen go black she outside to the end of the hallway.

"Surprise."

Bianca jumped out from behind a plant.

"Bianca oh my god what are you doing here?" Katie said as she hugged her girlfriend.

"Well lets see I have a girlfriend I missed like crazy who needed cheering up so here I am."

"But how I don't get it."

"Well I have some news I want to tell you lets go to your room." Bianca said as she followed Katie to her room.

"Well whats the news Bianca?"

"Well a few days ago I got a call at the dance studio from a dance coach who requested my help with a routine and she wanted to know where I was going to school and I told her I was at TU, and she said my talent could be used better somewhere else".

"It turns out the person who called me was the head of the music department here and told me they were looking for a new choreographer and said she had to see me."

"Okay and what happened?"

"So I came down to meet with her and she said she wanted me here."

Katie heard this and felt like her world lit up.

"So she wants you here?"

"Yeah turns out the president here and over there are old roommates so they agreed to transfer my scholarship here."

"So that means you and me in the same place again?" Katie asked barely able to contain herself.

"Yes babe as of tomorrow morning me and you are together again".

"Bianca baby I'm so happy I have my girlfriend with me at my dream school." Katie said as she planted a scorching how kiss on Bianca's lips.

Just as Katie was getting Bianca's top off her web cam went off.

"MMM babe my web cams going off let me get that I'll be right back."

"Katie inched over to her web cam and clicked it on it.

"Hello" Katie said still coming down from her haze.

"Katie its Maya."

"Maya whats wrong you never web cam me?".

"I know Katie but this is important".

"Whats wrong Maya?"

"Katie I have a secret that I need to tell you that will shock you". Maya said fearful of her sisters reaction.

"Go ahead Maya." Katie said trying to ease her sisters visible tension.

"Katie I have a crush on someone".

"Maya if its guy trouble just be yourself."

"Katie if it was a guy I wouldn't be stressing like this".

"Maya slow down what are you talking about I thought you started dating Zig?"

"I was but we broke up because I caught feelings for someone else."

Katie was intrigued at hearing this news.

"Who is it that has you so shook up Maya?"

"Katie I'm not sure how to tell this but the person that has me shook up is my best friend Tori Santamaria."

"Wait Maya you're telling me you caught feelings for your best friend?"

"Yeah I am I understand if you don't want to be around me anymore". Maya said sadly.

"Maya don't cry what would make you think I want nothing to do with you just because you caught feelings for your best friend?"

"Yeah I mean I'm telling you I'm into my friend who happens to be a girl".

Just as Maya said that Katie felt herself being kissed.

"Katie are you okay?" Maya asked curiously.

"Yeah Maya I'm fine". Katie said trying to hide a moan.

"Something must be going on do you have someone in your room?"

"Well I since you just told me about Tori I might as well tell you now I'm not dating Jake anymore".

"Well if you're not dating Jake who has you all worked up?"

"Maya I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Bianca."

"Katie your joking right?"

"No Maya I broke up with Jake a while ago, and Bianca came to me and told me she had feelings for me so I have decided to try us out".

"Wow do mom and dad know?"

"No not yet, and if they have a problem with it I'm out of the house already so they cant say much".

"So what do I do about Tori?"

"I say take it slow but know that me and Bianca are here if you need us okay".

"Thanks Katie that means a lot."

"No problem Maya but before you go how long have you been feeling this way about Tori?"

"I've been feeling this way about her all summer but I didn't process it til yesterday".

"Okay so do you know what you wanna do about it?"

"I think I'm going to feel her out for a bit and when I'm ready to make a move I'll call you."

"Alright little sis don't be afraid to call me for any advice".

"I will Katie thanks".

Katie shut off her web-cam and went back to her girlfriend.

"Bianca where were we?" Katie asked with love in her eyes.

"I think we were right about here". Bianca said nipping at Katie's neck.

"Bianca DeSousa you've got me feeling like I'm hanging heels over head and I like it". Katie said as she feel back on to the pillow on her bed.

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters and places belong to respective owners. No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places and plot.


	6. Impact

Chapter6 Impact

Fiona and Imogen had just completed their first week of classes and had their first weekend off from classes with an eye towards relaxing and starting to formulate plans for their wedding.

"Fiona baby did you start your essay yet?" Imogen asked as she walked into the living room with their lunch.

"Yes Immy I did, now come sit with me I want to spend today in the arms of my gorgeous fiancee."

Imogen sat with Fiona on the couch while watching a movie.

"Fi I've been doing some thinking about our wedding do you think we should start putting details together?" Imogen asked.

"Actually Immy I think we should, Holly J and I have been tossing ideas around for a while now."

"So what did you guys come up with?.

"We were thinking a holiday double wedding."

"Fiona that's perfect I mean since Anya and I proposed at the same time we might as well get married at the same time".

"Great so Ill call Holly J later and let her know so we can meet up and get this show on the road."

Fiona and Imogen spent the afternoon around the apartment lounging til Fiona's cell phone went off.

"Hello." Fiona said trying to wrestle herself away from Imogen's grip as she went to the bedroom.

"Hey Fiona its Paige."

"Oh hey Paige whats up?"

"Nothing what are you guys doing for the rest of the day?"

"We were actually going to call Anya and Holly J to start planing for our wedding."

"Oh I had something for you guys to do but if your wedding planning I could have one of my assistants take this."

"Paige tell me what it is you need if its work related we don't mind."

"If you're sure."

"Paige you and Alex gave me and my fiancee our dream jobs whatever you need its done".

"Alright how fast can you guys be at the airport?"

"Twenty minutes why?"

"Alex and I need you to fly to Toronto, Alex just got off the phone with Manny Santos an old classmate of ours who is looking for a new company to work with and she said she would sign with us only if she was able to be assured that she would be working with you and Imogen plus be able to go with you guys when you guys get your own company".

Fiona was stunned when she heard the news.

"Paige you mean THE Manny Santos demanded to work with me and my fiancee?"

"Yes Fiona she did, so if can be in Toronto today the deal will be next to done".

"Paige how do we get to Toronto without plane tickets?"

"Don't worry about that, Alex booked you guys on our private jet its ready to go as soon as get there".

"Alright Paige thank you."

Fiona went back to the living room where she found Imogen on the couch.

"Fiona who was on the phone?" Imogen asked.

"That was Paige it looks like we are putting our wedding planing on hold for a bit".

"What happen?" Imogen asked concerned.

"Paige called and told me that Manny Santos wants to sign with Paige and Alex but only if she is able to come with us when we get our own company, so we have to get on a flight to Toronto to meet with Manny later this afternoon."

"Fiona so you're saying we have to meet with Manny in Toronto?"

"Yes babe its all taken care of".

"Alright Fiona I'll call Holly J and Anya to watch the apartment pack our bags Ill be ready in a bit".

Forty minutes later Fiona and Imogen headed off to the airport to catch their flight.

When they got to the airport Fiona and Imogen's jet was waiting for them on the runway.

"Fiona can you believe we've been given the chance to work with someone as big as Manny Santos?"

"I know its crazy we could really make a big splash if we're able to bring in Manny." Imogen said excited as they boarded the jet.

Two hours later they landed in Toronto picked and picked up their luggage and went to grab a cab outside.

"Immy I got a text from Alex on the plane that said that Manny will meet us at the bistro down the street from Degrassi."

Twenty minutes later they stopped at the bistro Manny was suppose to meet them and sat down at an outdoor table.

"Immy did I tell you how beautiful you look today?" Fiona said lovingly.

"Yes but coming from your lips every time you say it feels like the first time."

Imogen leaned over and kissed Fiona passionately.

Imogen was so lost in Fiona lips that she didn't notice the two people come up behind her.

"Excuse me." said the voice.

Imogen looked shocked when she looked up and saw people standing in front of her.

"Oh my god Ms Santos I'm sorry you saw that." Imogen said frantic.

"Relax its no big I get it, you must be Imogen right?"

"Yes its nice to meet you." Manny said shaking Imogen's hand.

"Well Manny allow me to introduce you to the fashion mistress known as Fiona Coyne."

Manny shook Fiona's hand.

"Now that I've met you two I would like to introduce to someone I'm sure you two have heard about."

"Fiona Imogen I'd like you to meet my agent and wife Emma Santos".

"Fiona and Imogen were stunned.

"Forgive me for asking Emma but weren't you married to Spinner Mason?" Fiona asked.

"Its okay Fiona and yes I was but we ended it last year after I realized the spark wasn't there anymore. After I did some soul searching and found out the true reason why me and Spinner feel apart was because I was hiding my true feelings for my best friend."

"That's a sweet story Emma". Fiona said.

"Well Fiona I think we should get down to business." Emma said.

"Right so Paige has an offer for 5million dollars to sign with us with the option to come with us once we get our company started".

"What do you think Manny?" Emma asked.

"Em I think its perfect lets sign the deal."

Emma pulled out the contract and all four girls signed the deal making Manny Imogen and Fiona their first official client.

"Alright guys if we are done here we'll see you around." Emma said as she got up to leave.

"Where you headed Emma?" Manny asked.

"I'm headed to Degrassi I saw a cellist playing when we drove by I want to see if shes still there Ill see you at home Emma". Manny said as she was met with a deep kiss from her new wife.

Emma caught a cab and headed for Degrassi.

Fifteen minutes later Emma pulled up to the front of Degrassi where she noticed Maya in a black hooded sweat shirt playing her cello she stood across the street just listening to the cellist play a particularly sad melody.

As Maya ended her song Emma noticed Maya wipe away a tear so she decided to check on the girl.

"Hey I heard you play you have great talent."

"Thanks uh.."

"Names Emma".

"Nice to meet you Emma I'm Maya."

"Well Maya, I noticed you were crying why the tears?"

"Its nothing I'm just upset because I have a crush on my best friend but I know something can't happen between us because my parents would freak and my friend wont go for it."

"I see, can I give you some advice?"

"Sure."

"As far as your friend you should just take it slow and see what happens."

"You said your parents would freak if they found out why?"

"You see my best friend is a girl and my parents are traditional so they wont understand the way I feel."

"I see I'm sure you just need to talk to your parents and explain your feelings to them."

"What if they don't listen?"

"Ill tell you what if you need someone to talk to just call me here's my number Ill be in Toronto for a few weeks if you need to find me just call me anytime".

"Thanks Emma you helped me out a lot." Maya said as she packed up her stuff.

"Your welcome Maya remember don't be afraid to be you".Manny said as she walked off heading back to go hangout Manny. Emma did not know it at the time but the advice she offered Maya was about to have an impact on so many lives.

Read and Review.

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters and places belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places and plot.


	7. Decisions Part1

Chapter7 Decisions part1

Reader discretion advised.

This chapter deals with a sensitive subject read with caution No offense meant to anyone.

Ali woke up today feeling like she was ready to take on the world, she sprinted from her bed knowing she was one car ride away from seeing her amazing talented girlfriend Clare for their usual Sunday chill day with Adam Jenna and Becky.

Ali got up took a quick shower and picked out a teal colored t-shirt with faded blue jeans and a pair of white and blue high top sneakers topped off with her custom white baseball cap which had ClALI airbrushed in aqua blue letters.

Ali walked downstairs where she saw her father reading the news paper while her mother was drinking coffee.

"Good morning Ali." her mother greeted.

"Morning mom." Ali responded as she grabbed a danish and a juice.

Ali ate her breakfast and just before grabbing her jacket to leave she noticed a text message come through from Clare.

_**Good morning Ali when you get here we need to talk -Clare**_

Ali's heart went into her throat.

"Ali are you okay?" her mother asked.

"Yeah mom I'm fine just a text message from Clare, Ill see you later I'm going to spend some time with her today."

Just as Ali was about to leave her mother stopped her.

"Just a minute Aliyah." her mother said.

"What happen mom?"

"Sit down for a minute we would like to talk to you."

Ali walked back to the table and sat down as she did her father also joined in at the table.

"Yes mom."

"Ali your father and I have noticed you've been spending a lot of time with Clare and you always seem to come home late why is that?"

"Mom I just like spending time with Clare that's all". Ali replied hoping her parents would drop the issue.

"Fine so you like spending time with Clare, but can you explain why the neighbors have been telling us they have seen you in the flower shop every month for the last three months?" her mother continued.

"Mom I just buy flowers every now and again." Ali said in an exasperated tone.

"Aliyah watch your tone with your mother young lady." her father snapped.

"Now Aliyah we are going to ask you again why the trips to the flower shop?" Her father screamed.

"Dad I told you already I just do it for me okay."

"Aliyah it seems we are getting nowhere here so we will pick this up later understand?"

"Yes can I go now?"

"Go but this is not over young lady." Ali's father said as she flew out the door.

Ali got in her car and drove over to Clare's.

Twenty minutes later Ali arrived over at Clare's and used her key where she was greeted by Clare at the door.

"Hey Clare." Ali greeted pulling Clare in for a kiss.

Ali was shocked when she sensed that Clare's kiss was lacking its usual heat.

"Clare where are Jenna Adam and Becky?" Ali asked puzzled.

"I told them not to come today because we need to talk." Clare said in a serious tone.

"What about Clare?" Ali asked as she sat down next to Clare on the couch.

"Talk about us Ali."

"What about us Clare?"

"I'm tired of being your little secret Ali."

"What do you mean Clare?"

"I mean we are out at school, why cant we be out to your parents?"

"Aw not this again Clare I told you before its tricky with them it takes time."

"Time Ali we've been together for almost four months either we tell them we are a couple today or you can give me back your key and get the hell out because we are over."

"Clare come on don't do this me." Ali pleaded.

"Ali I'm serious either we tell them today or give me back your key."

"Clare I cant tell them not now." Ali said as she began to cry.

"Fine then give me your key we are done good bye Ali."

Ali reached in her pocket and handed her key to Clare.

"Ali got up and headed for the door.

"Clare baby please understand where I'm coming from I want to tell my parents I just cant do it now."

"Fine you can't do me that one small favor and let your parents know we are a couple then we wont be be now go." Clare said angry as she watch Ali leave in tears.

Ali walked out of the loft and to her car crying as she just sat on the drivers side tearing.

After some time had passed Ali decided to call the two people she knew could help.

Two rings later she heard an answer.

"Hello Fiona."

"Yeah Ali whats up you sound upset". Fiona said.

"I am, is Imogen with you?"

"Yeah shes right next to me why?"

"I need your help Clare just broke up with me".

"What why?"

"Its a long story are you guys in Toronto this weekend?"

"Yeah we don't leave til tonight why?"

"I need your help trying to get Clare back."

"Fine we are Imogen's mom's we can meet you in twenty across the street from degrassi."

"Good Ill see you in bit Ali said as she hung up and drove to degrassi.

"Immy we gotta go Ali and Clare broke up and Ali needs our help." Fiona said.

"You gotta be freaking kidding me Fiona why?" Imogen asked puzzled.

"I don't know Ali didn't want tell me."

"Alright lets go" Imogen said as she explained the situation to Natalie and left with Fiona.

When they got to degrassi Fiona and Imogen found Ali kicking the tire of her car.

"Ali we're are here whats up?" Fiona asked.

"Fiona Imogen it was awful I went over to the loft to spend time with Clare since that's what we do on Sundays, she proceeds to tell me she sick of being a secret and wants me to tell my parents today or we were done."

Both Fiona and Imogen were amazed at what they heard.

"Are you sure Ali?" Fiona asked.

"Yes Fiona, Clare said it loud and clear tell my parents or we were done." Ali replied trying to compose herself.

"Ali do you want Clare back?" Imogen asked.

"Of course I do Imogen Clare is one of the best things to happen to me."

"Well what if Fiona and I came with you to tell your parents about Clare would that help?" Imogen asked.

"Well its worth a shot I mean its better then nothing." Ali replied.

"Well okay its settled we go talk to your parents now and see what happens." Fiona said.

"Thanks guys but what if they don't accept it?"

"Well then Ali you have to decide if Clare is worth fighting for." Fiona stated.

"Of course she is guys I just hope this works." Ali said.

"It will Ali just remember this is all for Clare." Fiona stated as she jumped into the front seat of Ali's car and Imogen took the back seat.

The drive over to Ali's was quiet.

Ali spent the entire ride thinking to herself _"I cant believe I'm about to come out to my parents concerning my relationship I hope this works."_

Twenty minutes later the trio arrived at Ali's and walked in to find Ali's parents in the living room.

"Mom dad I'm home." Ali called as she walked into the living room with Fiona and Imogen.

"Guys these are my friends Fiona and Imogen they are here to help me tell you guys a secret I've hidden from you guys for almost four months". Ali said walking over to Imogen and Fiona.

"Whats that Aliyah?" Her mother asked.

"Mom dad for the last few months I've been dating someone." Ali manage to get out while squeezing both Fiona and Imogen's hands.

Both of Ali's parents stood in silence til Ali's dad broke the silence.

"Aliyah who have you been dating?" her father asked with anger dripping from his voice.

"Dad calm down Ill tell you but you have to promise you wont get mad."

"Aliyah if I get mad it will be because you've kept it hidden for so long now tell us who it is you are dating." Ali's father remarked.

"Well mom dad for almost four months I've been dating... Clare Edwards my best friend.

Both of Ali's parents were shocked.

Ali's dad broke the tension as he saw Ali start to turn and head for the door.

"Aliyah Bhandari come here please." her father called.

Ali walked over to her parents awaiting their eruption.

"Aliyah why are you crying." Her father asked.

"Dad cut the act and throw me out disown me just do it quick so I can move on from this." Ali pleaded.

"Aliyah what are you talking about?"

"Dad don't drag this out just do it already."

"Ali whats makes you think we would disown you?"

"Well I know how you grew up before you and mom moved here and how they feel about same sex relationships."

"Ali what I was taught when I was growing up and what I have learned here are two different things."

"What are you saying dad?"

"I'm saying that even though I was taught one thing growing up about relationships it doesn't mean its the only side to the topic."

Ali was shocked when she heard her father supported her relationship.

"Dad so what are you saying?"

"I'm saying if dating Clare is what makes you happy we cant stand in the way of that."

"So both of you are saying I can date Clare?" Ali asked excited.

"Yes Ali you can but under one condition her father said.

"Anything name it."

"We have to be formally introduced to Clare and you two respect the house when you are here."

"Done thank you both." Ali said as she hugged both her parents.

Fiona and Imogen stood with smiles on their faces as they watched the events unfold.

"Mom dad thanks again for understanding." Ali said before turning to leave.

Just as the trio headed for the door Ali's mom stopped Fiona and Imogen.

"Excuse me girls before you leave could I ask you one question?"

"Sure Mrs Bhandari." Imogen said.

"How did you two talk to your parents when you told them you were together?"

Fiona and Imogen were shocked at what they heard Mrs Bhandari ask.

"Well Mrs. Bhandari our parents were supportive of us they just said they wanted us to be happy." Fiona said.

"Well girls I just hope Clare and Ali find happiness like you two did." Mrs Bhandari said as she hugged Ali and watch the trio walk out.

"Guys thanks for the help now all we need to do is get my girlfriend back." Ali said as she started the car.

"No problem Ali." Imogen said as they began the drive to the loft.

Twenty minutes later they made there way up to the loft Fiona used her key to come in.

"Clare its Fiona." Fiona called out.

"Oh hey Fiona Imogen whats up?"

"Nothing just stopped by to see you." Imogen interjected.

"Come in guys." Clare replied.

Just as Clare was about to shut the door Clare noticed Ali.

"Whats she doing here?" Clare said in anger.

"Clare Ali has something to tell you." Fiona said as Ali walked next to Fiona and Imogen.

"I have nothing to say to her so can one of you tell her to leave." Clare said still hurt from earlier events.

"Clare just give Ali five minutes and I promise you wont be disappointed." Imogen pleaded.

"Okay Ali you have five minutes".

"Clare I know I messed up by hiding us but I want you to know I was scared of my parents reactions I would never do this to hurt you."

"Ali if you have a point make it quick." Clare said getting annoyed.

"Clare I told my parents about you and us."

"Yeah right Ali." Clare said not believing her.

"Clare Ali told her parents about you and they support you two." Fiona interjected.

"Clare's eyes lit up at the revelation.

"Ali I cant believe you finally did it" Clare said.

"Yes I did I did it for us that is if there still is an us."

"Ali come here."

Ali walked over to Clare.

Clare grabbed Ali's hands and spoke.

"Aliyah Bhandari to answer your question yes there is an us." Clare said as she kissed Ali deeply.

"Fiona Imogen thanks for your help." Ali said coming down from her haze.

"Anytime guys now we have to get going our flight leaves in a few hours." Fiona said as they walked out of the loft.

"Immy that was exciting don't you think?" Fiona asked.

"It was Fi this weekend back home was great but it will be nice to get back to New York and relax."

"That's for sure Immy but I'm glad we were able to help another couple of friends save their relationship." Fiona said as they grabbed a cab bound for the airport not knowing what other decisions would be made in Toronto.

Read& Review

A/n The next chapter is titled Decisions part 2 we still have unfinished business in Toronto.

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters and places belong to respective owners No copyright infringement intended I only own original characters places and plot.


	8. Decisions Part2

Chapter8 Decisions Part2

Readers advisory: this chapter deals with a sensitive issue and is a bit violent. not meant to be offensive to anyone. read with caution.

Maya woke up to the blaring of her alarm clock She rolled over and shut the clock off.

After shutting the clock off Maya reached for a black box she kept next to her bed and opened it to pull out her journal. As she began to write her morning thoughts that for a good portion of time had revolved around her pageant winning BFF Tori.

_Dear journal it's Maya again_

_I cant stop thinking about her. _

_Why cant I stop thinking about her this way?_

_Shes the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last thing I think about at night._

_Sometimes I wish there was a way I could just be me and not have to hide my feelings for Tori anymore_

_If only it was that simple I'd be happy._

Maya came out of her haze long enough to realize that she had to get ready for school.

Maya got up took a quick shower and got dressed in a purple long sleeve shirt and black jeans with black low top sneakers.

Maya went to the table where she saw her father reading the paper.

"Morning dad." Maya greeted as she grabbed a bagel and juice.

"Morning Maya you look happy today." Her father said noticing Maya's chipper mood.

"Yeah dad its just a nice day that's all."

"Okay Maya your mom left for work a little early so she should be back when you get home."

"Thanks for the info dad." Maya said as she grabbed her jacket and backpack to leave.

Maya hugged her dad and began her walk to Degrassi.

Twenty five minutes later Maya strolled up to degrassi where she noticed Tori talking to Ali and Clare.

Maya froze as she saw Tori in a denim skirt red shirt and white sneakers with red stripes.

"_What am I suppose to do now Tori looks like an angel._"Maya thought to herself as she was snapped out of her trance by Tori yelling her name.

Maya walked over the the trio on the front steps and hugged her best friend before greeting Ali and Clare.

"Maya glad you're here." Clare said.

"Why is that Clare?" Maya asked.

"We wanted to let you guys know your study sessions with us start today after school" Clare said.

"Great Clare." Tori said full of energy.

"Alright guys get to class we will see you later meet us in the library." Clare said as she watched Tori and Maya walk into the building.

"Ali baby did you notice the look on Maya's face when she came over here?"

"No Clare what about it?"

"That was the same look I had when I tried to hide the fact I was crushing on you."

"Clare are you sure?" Ali asked as her and Clare walked to class.

"I'm positive Ali."

"Okay so what do we do Clare?"

"I don't know Ali we cant push them that will just put them where we started, we have to wait for Maya to say something on her own, we can only help if she asks for it." Clare said as they began their assignment.

Meanwhile Maya was sitting through her math class with Tori trying to put the brown eyed beauty out of her head, but was failing miserably every thought she had came back to the brown haired girl.

As the day wore on Maya was able to focus a bit more that was until the lunch bell rang.

"Hey Maya you okay?" Tori said noticing Maya wasn't her usual self all day.

"Yeah Tori I'm fine." Maya said trying to convince her best friend.

"Well alright wanna grab some burgers in the cafe?"

"No thanks I think Ill just grab a salad and eat in the zen garden Ill see you later Tor."

"Alright Maya later." Tori said walking off.

Maya went to the cafe a few minutes after Tori trying to pull herself together she ordered her salad and went right past Tori and Tristan to the zen garden they were too caught up in conversation to notice Maya leave.

Maya was enjoying her salad until she reached in her pocket and pulled out a silver key.

"Oh crap I left my diary on my bed I cant let anyone find it." Maya thought to herself as she tried to finish her salad.

When the bell for her next class rang she sprinted to trying to avoid Tori.

Maya spent the rest of the day shaken trying not think about what would happen if her parents found the book.

By some miracle Maya had managed the rest of the day without freaking out, at the end of her last class she met up with Tori Ali and Clare for their study session in the library.

"Hey Maya" Tori greeted.

"Hey guys" Maya responded clearly shaken.

"Well guys lets get this show on the road we only have a couple weeks to prep for this exam." Clare stated.

"Alright lets start out with a baseline test we picked up from Mr Simpson to see where you guys are going to need help." Ali said passing both girls copies of the exam.

Tori took the exam and jumped right in while Maya tried to concentrate but couldn't when Maya finally pulled herself together enough to go all out on the exam her phone rang.

"Guys Ill be right back I gotta take this." Maya said as she walked outside.

"Maya its your father where are you?" her father said with anger.

"Dad I'm studying in school whats up why are you yelling?"

"Young lady stop what you are doing and come home this instant."

"Alright dad Ill be right home." Maya said ending her phone call and walking back inside.

"Guys I have to go home my dad needs me at home sorry" Maya said.

"Its okay Maya you can finish your test another day." Clare said as Maya packed up her things.

Maya headed out what could have gotten her father so mad.

When she opened the door she saw her father standing by the door.

"Maya I was cleaning your room today and I came across something."

"What was that dad?" Maya asked scared.

"This." Maya's dad tossed Maya's diary and a series of other notes at Maya.

"Care to explain those to me Maya." Her father said clearly upset.

"Dad those were personal notes you had no right to read them." Maya said upset.

"I'm your father I can do as I see fit." Her father shot back.

"Now don't try to talk your way out of this because I read everything you stored I know you have a crush on Tori and I'm telling you now I wont have it in my home, so either you give up this crush or you can get your stuff and get the hell out and never come back because you are done as a Matlin." her father screamed.

Just as Maya began to cry her father slapped her across her face.

"So whats it going to be Maya?"

Just as Maya was about to answer her mother walked in.

"Whats all the shouting about?"

"Honey your daughter seems to have a crush on that Tori girl that is always here."

"Is this true Maya?"

"Yes mom it is I have a crush on Tori Santamaria."

"Okay so whats the problem?" her mother asked.

"The problem is this crush Maya has is going to destroy the Matlin name and I wont let that happen so either Maya gives up this crush or she is no longer a member of this family." Mr Matlin said sternly.

"Well its your choice Maya whats it going to be?" Mr Matlin yelled.

Maya took a deep breath before speaking.

"Dad if you wont allow me to be me I guess I'm no longer a Matlin I'm gone." Maya said crying.

"Honey you cant just throw her out like that." Mrs Matlin pleaded.

"Now you know I'm doing this for us honey its for the good of the family name." Mr Matlin said.

"I guess you're right dear, Maya go pack your things." Mrs Matlin said.

Maya cried as she picked up her letters and diary and went to pack her things upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later Maya emerged back downstairs with two duffel bags full of stuff.

"Maya now get the hell out and never come back." Mr Matlin said as he slapped Maya again as she left for good.

Maya walked out of house wondering where she would go after finding her way to Degrassi she pulled out her phone number and dialed the only person she could think of.

The phone rang three times before being picked up.

"Hello" a voice said.

"Hello is this Emma?"

"Yes whose calling?"

"Emma its Maya." Maya said her voice still shaky from her falling out at home.

"Whats wrong Maya?" Emma asked concerned.

"My dad found out about my crush on my best friend and threw me out." Maya said on the verge of tears.

"Oh Maya that's awful Ill pick you up where are you?"

"I'm at Degrassi."

"Stay there Ill be right over." Emma said putting on some sweats.

"Okay Emma thanks." Maya said as she hung up the phone.

Maya sat on the bench across the street with her duffel bags as it started to rain.

Twenty minutes later a silver SUV pulled up.

Emma parked the car and ran to Maya.

"Maya come with me." Emma said loading Maya's things into her truck.

"Thanks Emma your a life saver." Maya said.

"No problem Maya now lets get you over to my place so you can get warm." Emma said.

Twenty five minutes later Emma and Maya pulled into the driveway of a two floor house with a gate.

Maya walked into the house and was amazed at what she saw a big living with a 50inch flat screen with leather couches and marble floors.

"Make yourself at home Maya while I make you some tea".

Maya sat on the couch just admiring the house while Emma made tea.

A few minutes later Emma came out with the tea and sat with Maya.

"Maya so tell me what happen."

"Well Emma I was at school studying and my dad called for me to come home, and when I got there he showed me he found my stuff I had written about my best friend Tori, and told me if I didn't give my crush up he was disowning me".

"So that's not all when I told him I was not giving up on Tori he hit me and both my parents threw me out." Maya finished the story with tears in her eyes .

"Well Maya you can stay here with me and my wife til we figure out what to do." Emma said comforting the younger girl.

After finishing her tea Maya feel asleep on the couch.

A few hours later Manny came home to find Emma sitting on the couch listening to some lite music.

"Emma baby I'm home." Manny greeted her wife with a kiss.

Manny walked over to the recliner and noticed Maya sleeping on the other couch.

"Emma who is that girl and why is she on our couch?" Manny asked.

"Manny come to the kitchen Ill explain everything." Emma said walking to the kitchen with Manny.

"Manny the girl on the couch is Maya she was the cellist I saw the other day at degrassi her parents disowned her after they found out she had feelings for her best friend." Emma explained.

"So what are you going to do Em?"

"I don't know we could talk to her and find out more about her." Emma replied.

"Okay why don't we wait until she wakes up to talk to her." Manny interjected.

Two hours later Maya woke up and went into the kitchen where Emma was making dinner.

"Oh hey Maya" Emma greeted.

"Hey Emma."

"Dinner will be ready in twenty til then me and my wife Manny want to talk to you." Emma said as she lowered the flame on their dinner.

"Alright fine Emma" Maya replied.

They walked into the yoga room where Manny was finishing up a routine.

"Manny there's someone I want you to meet." Emma said.

"Maya this is my wife Manny Santos."

"Its nice to meet you Manny." Maya said extending her hand.

"Its nice to meet you too Maya, come sit with us for a minute."

The trio sat at the table at the far end of the room Emma sat with Manny as Maya sat across from them.

"So Maya Emma tells me your parents kicked you out for having a crush on your best friend."

"Yeah they did." Maya said trying to hold back tears.

"Maya do you have anyone who could help you?" Manny asked.

"I just have my sister Katie who is away at college in the states besides her I have no one else who will take me especially after my dad tells everyone about what happen."

"Well Maya you can stay here til we figure something out." Manny stated.

"That's nice of you thanks."

"No problem Maya now you can go watch TV while we talk for a bit." Manny said as Maya got up to leave.

"So Manny what should we do?"

"I don't know Emma we could call children services have them find her place."

"Manny I don't know the foster system is tricky and does not always work out."

"I know but the only other option is adoption."

Emma's eyes lit up when the word adoption left her wife's lips.

"Manny can we adopt her?"

"I don't know Emma it would be a lot of work."

"Manny please I've always wanted a child and shes all alone can we?" Emma pleaded with a puppy dog pout.

"Emma if we do this its going to mean courts and paperwork are you sure?"

"I am Manny I know we just met her but I cant bare to think what would happen to her when she ages out of the foster system then shes alone again."

"I guess when you put it that way adoption does sound like the best route, and I always thought I was the maternal type I say lets go for it."

"Manny you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that I love you so much." Emma said hugging Manny tightly.

"Okay Emma I love you too but can you not hug so tight?"

"Sorry baby."

Emma we can do this lets just wait til tomorrow after she comes from school to talk to her okay."

"Okay Manny Ill go finish dinner." Emma walked back downstairs to find Maya playing cello.

Emma walked to the kitchen to finish off dinner thinking to herself "_I just made a decision that will impact so many lives..._

Read & Review

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters and places belong to respective owners. No copyright infringement intended I only own original characters places and plot.


	9. A New Start

Chapter9 A New Start

Maya woke up to the sound of knocking on the door of room that Emma and Manny had let her stay in.

"Come in." Maya said as she noticed Emma walk in.

"Morning Maya." Emma greeted.

"Morning." Maya replied heading for her duffel bag to get her clothes out for the day.

"Maya when your ready come downstairs and eat with us, Manny and I will drive you to school." Emma said.

"Okay thanks Emma." Maya replied walking out of the room with Emma behind her.

While Maya was getting ready Emma used the other bathroom downstairs to finish getting ready while Manny got started on breakfast.

A few minutes later Emma joined Manny at the table.

"So Emma did Maya make it through okay?" Manny asked.

"I think so she still seems a little shaken from yesterday."

"Once she comes down Ill see if I can get her to open up I looked at some stuff online I found out Maya is a very gifted cellist". Emma stated.

"Hopefully she doesn't freak when we tell her what we have planed." Manny replied as she set bacon and eggs with toast on the table.

Maya came down a few minutes later dressed in dark blue shirt with matching jeans and white sneakers and sat down.

Breakfast was pretty much quiet until Maya broke the silence.

"Emma Manny thanks again for letting me stay the night."

"Anytime Maya." Emma said.

"So Maya have you been playing the cello long?" Emma asked.

"Yeah since I was about six its my favorite instrument."

"That's cool." Manny interjected.

"Maya you told us last night you had a sister in the states." Manny said trying to get the young girl to open up.

"Yes I do she goes to school in Connecticut shes the more athletic of the two of us." Maya said proudly.

Maya guess we better get going if you want to make it to school on time." Emma said looking at the clock.

"Alright Ill be ready in a bit". Maya said clearing her plate and going back into the bed room.

As Maya walked downstairs she could not help but feel like there was just something about being around Emma and Manny that made Maya feel free, she walked downstairs and waited outside for Emma and Manny.

Maya stood by the front door feeling like even though she had only spent one night with Emma and Manny she felt liked she was at home with the couple, because even with all the stuff she had been through they showed her nothing but understanding almost like a real family.

When Emma and Manny walked out they pulled Emma's Silver SUV out of the driveway and began the drive to Degrassi.

The whole drive over Maya could not help but feel like she belonged with Emma and Manny.

The only thought that ran through Maya's mind was how long would her joy last til Emma and Manny told her she needed to find another place to stay.

When they finally got to Degrassi Maya got out of the truck and waved to Emma and Manny as she walked into the building.

Maya went through the day trying to focus on her school work but between Tori and her home situation that was nearly impossible.

The lunch bell rang a few hours later and Maya headed for cafe where she happen to run into Tori walking into the lunch line.

"Hey Maya you okay?" Tori asked.

"Yeah Tori I'm fine." Maya replied trying to pull herself together.

"You sure because you seem a little zoned out today."

"I'm fine Tori I promise." Maya said grabbing a burger and flavored water before heading to the garden to think.

"If you say so Maya I'm here to talk if you need me okay."

"Yeah Tor Ill see you around okay." Maya said steps away from the outside door.

"Okay Maya." Tori replied as she watched Maya leave the cafe.

"_I wounder whats up with Maya lately?_" Tori thought to herself as she watched Maya walk out into the garden.

Meanwhile back at Emma and Manny's the girls where trying to gather information on what steps needed to be taken to be able to adopt Maya.

"Manny any progress on that information we need?" Emma asked.

"Yeah Em I found out we need to talk to a lawyer as well as a social worker and if they green light us we should be good to go." Manny replied while printing out paperwork.

"Great, for a lawyer why don't you call Liberty she would take our case." Emma suggested.

"Fine I'm sure Liberty would be happy to take our case". Manny said.

A few hours later Emma called Maya to let her know that Manny and her would be picking her up from school.

At the end of the day Maya met up with Tori Clare and Ali to prepare for the gifted test.

The whole time was spent with Maya finishing up her baseline test with Ali while Tori was with Clare sat with Tori going over the math section.

Ali noticed Maya kept looking over at Tori while finishing her test but couldn't say anything.

Once Maya finished her test she joined Tori going over the math section an hour and a later Clare and Ali decided that it was time to call it quits for the day.

"Well guys we're getting outta here either of you need a ride home?" Ali asked.

"No I have a ride coming for me." Maya said as she sent a text to Emma.

"No thanks guys I'm walking home." Tori added.

"Alright guys catch you later then." Clare said as she walked with Ali to the car.

"Maya is your dad coming for you?" Tori asked.

"No Tori I'm getting a ride from someone else."

"Who Maya?"

"Just some people I stayed with last night no big."

"Okay can I at least stay with you til your ride shows up?"

"Sure Tori".

The girls sat on the steps talking and Maya could not help but get lost in Tories eyes.

A few minutes later Maya noticed Emma's SUV pull up to the school.

Tori was puzzled when she saw Maya get into a car that did not resemble her dads.

Maya got into the SUV and was happy to be going back to Emma and Manny's.

When they finally made it back to the house Maya went to the bedroom and started her homework.

Once Maya was done with her homework she heard Emma call for her.

Maya walked down to the table to notice Manny sitting at the table while Emma pulled out some baked macaroni from the oven.

The trio sat down and ate while Emma and observed Maya's actions.

When everyone was done eating Emma pulled out a coconut cream pie for desert.

As they ate Manny looked over to Emma and nodded signaling it was time to tell Maya what they had planned.

"Maya we have something we want to ask you." Emma said.

"Sure Emma go ahead." Maya said trying to read Manny and Emma's expression.

"How do you like it here?" Emma asked.

"Honestly I feel at home here."

"That's good Maya." Emma said.

"Well you know how Manny and me said we would figure out what to do?"

"Yeah I remember". Maya said bracing herself for the possibility that Emma and Manny could be sending her away.

"Well we've made a decision." Emma said.

"Well whats that?"

"Maya Manny and I have decided that if you'll let us we want to adopt you." Emma said.

Maya could not believe what she was hearing it took her a minute to process everything.

When Maya finally gathered herself she was trying to contain her excitement.

"Emma Manny I know I've only been here for a day but I feel at home here but I cant ask you to do something like this and change your lifestyles for me."

"Maya the only thing changing in our lives would be that we would be happier with you." Emma said.

"You guys mean that?" Maya said holding back tears.

"Of course we do Maya, we want you to be happy and free to be yourself." Manny said.

"Thank you both so much." Maya said crying into Emma's shoulder.

The trio cleaned up the kitchen and sat in the living room.

"So how will this work?" Maya asked.

"Well Maya we made some calls and we got one of our good friends to take our case she set up a meeting with a social worker and if that goes well we can take the case to court and after that we should be able to legally adopt you and you will officially be our daughter". Emma replied.

"Great but I just have one question Emma."

"Whats that Maya?"

Do I have to keep Matlin as my last name?"

"Of course not Maya if you want we can have it changed to Santos." Emma said.

"Fine I want to be known as Maya Santos when this is all over." Maya said with joy as she hugged Emma.

Maya thought to herself "_I finally have the new start I wanted_"_._

Read & Review

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners. No copyright infringement intended I only own original characters places and plot.


	10. Fire Works Part1

Chapter 10 Fire Works Part1

Readers Advisory: this chapter deals with a sensitive subject matter and gets a bit intense read with caution not meant to offend anyone.

Bianca and Katie had just walked to the dorms after an intense practice and a nice lunch at an on campus diner, they headed up to Katie's room to relax.

"Babe will your roommate mind if I'm in your room?"

"No B Tina wont mind besides my whole floor is crazy for you,you're royalty on this floor."

"Okay if you say so K." Bianca replied as Katie opened the door to her dorm.

They both entered to find Katie's roommate Tina packing her stuff.

"Oh Katie your here and you brought your girlfriend cool."

"Yeah I did Tina why are you packing?" Katie asked.

"Oh I just talked to housing as of two hours ago you and your girlfriend are now roommates."

"What Tina why?"

"I requested the switch because Leo wanted us to move in together off campus and what better replacement for me then your girlfriend."

"Tina I don't what to say." Katie was shocked at the revelation.

"Don't worry about it Bianca's old floor mates are bringing over her stuff it should be here in a bit I left my key in your side draw."

Tina finished packing her stuff and left Bianca and Katie to get settled.

A half hour later Bianca an Katie got Bianca's stuff and finish putting their room together and decided to turn on the TV.

They spent a good chunk of the afternoon watching movies and making out.

After the third movie Bianca decided it was time to talk to Katie about the one thing that they had avoided ever since Katie and her had been together.

"Katie."

"Yes B?"

"We need to talk."

Katie was worried when she heard Bianca say we need to talk.

"What about B?"

"About us Katie."

What about us B?"

"Katie we have been together for a few weeks, I think its time you told your parents about us."

"Oh Bianca you had me scared for a sec, if you think its time for us to tell my parents then I'll video call them and we can tell them together".

Katie set up her web cam and video called her parents luckily her mother picked up.

"Hey mom."

"Hi Katie its been a while hows school dear?"

"Its great mom listen is dad around there's something I need to tell you both."

"He just walked hold on."

Katie's mom called over to Mr Matlin as he sat down.

"Hey kiddo hows school?"

"Its great dad,listen there's a something I need to tell you." Katie said while signaling for Bianca who was on her bed.

"What is it Katie?" Mrs Matlin questioned.

"Well you two know how I broke up with Jake before school started?"

"Yes Katie" Mrs Matlin responded.

"Well I called to tell you that I've started seeing someone new."

"Oh that's great Katie don't keep us guessing who is it?" Mr Matlin asked.

"Mom Dad I'd like to introduce you to my new girlfriend Bianca DeSousa." Katie said as her parents stood shocked.

Mr. Matlin was the first to speak.

"Well Katie we are happy you are dating someone you are happy with even if the person is another female." Mr. Matlin said shocking his daughter.

"Dad Mom are you serious right now you're cool with this?"

"Yes Katie we both support your decision to be happy with whoever you want, you are old enough to make your own decisions on who to be with". Mr Matlin said.

"Thanks you guys that means so much to me." Katie said smiling.

"Wheres Maya I want to check up on her."

As soon as Katie asked the question she noticed her parents demeanor's change.

Katie's parents looked at each other before Mr. Matlin answered.

"Katie the name Maya Matlin is not to be spoken is my presence again." Mr Matlin yelled.

"Dad what gives why cant I mention my little sisters name?"

"Katie I will say this once and once only I disowned that person a few days ago she brought shame to the Matlin name."

"Mom what is dad saying?"

"Katie we made the decision to disown Maya and throw her out a few days ago." Mrs Matlin said.

Katie heard this and was completely enraged.

"What did she do to deserve that?"

"Katie that girl made the decision to shame our family by having feelings for another female so we thought it was best for us to throw her out."

Mom Dad I don't believe you, you kicked your own child out of the house because she had feelings for her friend?"

"We did what we thought was best Katie." Mr. Matlin said.

"Then why be understanding of my relationship with Bianca?"

"Katie like I said before you are old enough and free to do as you wish." Mr. Matlin restated.

"This is complete bull shit wheres Maya now?" Katie said her voice dripping with anger.

"We don't know and frankly don't care Katie you're our only daughter now." Mr Matlin said.

"I don't believe you two you know what screw both of you goodbye." Katie said slamming her laptop closed.

Katie just sat on her bed steaming.

After letting Katie calm down a bit Bianca decided to approach Katie.

"Katie I know that was rough to deal with if you want we can call Maya and check on her."

"Okay B do me a favor and grab my cellphone from my bag and hit 3 that's Maya's number." Katie said trying to suppress tears of rage and anger.

Bianca dialed the number and put it on speaker.

After three rings the call was answered.

"Hello"

"Maya its Katie where are you?, Are you okay?"

"Woo Katie calm down I'm fine I'm safe in Toronto." Maya responded.

"Maya where are you I called mom and dad I know they kicked you out."

"Katie don't worry I don't need those people anymore, I'm with my new family safe and sound."

"Maya what are you talking about what new family?"

"I'm getting adopted Katie."

Katie was stunned.

"Adopted by who Maya?"

"Manny and Emma Santos."

"Maya that's big they are big stars can they even do that?"

"They can and they did we spoke to a social worker today, and she gave them the go ahead we just need the court papers and its done."

"Well Maya if they're going to do this then I at least want to meet them."

"You can do that Katie but don't try to talk them out of it."

"I wouldn't Maya in fact I will head up to Toronto and come see tomorrow."

"Great Ill have my big sis with me Ill text you the address to the house and you can swing by."

"Okay Maya Ill see you tomorrow." Katie said as she ended the call.

"So what now Katie?" Bianca asked.

"Now it looks like we are taking a trip back to Toronto."

"Fine with me babe so we just go check up on your sister and come back?"

No first we make a stop at the house that belongs to those people I thought were my parents I rip them a new one then we go check on my sister."

"Sounds like a plan to me but what are you going to say to your parents you haven't already?"

"Oh I'm just going to tell them if they can toss one daughter out of their lives they can watch the other one walk out of there lives."

"Katie how are you going to do that?"

Easy I'm dropping the Matlin name."

"If that's what you want to do I'm right behind you Katie." Bianca said as they began packing for their trip.

Meanwhile back in Toronto Maya was sitting in the living room with Emma and Manny enjoying the half day Maya had been given when Maya turned off the TV and addressed her soon to be parents.

"Emma Manny can I ask you guys something?"

"Of course Maya." Emma said.

"I've never been without Katie and since shes coming here tomorrow I was wondering if you two would possibly consider adopting Katie.

Emma and Manny looked at each other before speaking.

"Maya we would love to adopt Katie but shes in college now the only way we could do it is if she wants to be with us and it would be a help to you." Emma said.

"Hold on Em there is a way to this." Manny said.

"I read that in certain adoption cases siblings are often kept together to give them a support system, so if Katie agrees to it we can adopt both Matlin girls without a problem."

"That's great Manny now all we have to do is wait on Katie."

Maya do you think your sister will let us adopt her?" Emma asked.

"If I know my sister I think shes already way ahead of you guys just sit back and watch the fireworks."

Maya said hugging her soon to be parents.

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended.

I only own original characters places & plot.


	11. Fire Works Part2

Chapter11 Fire Works Part2

Emma and Manny woke up to the sound of their alarm clock, they both showered and dressed in time to make Maya breakfast and take her to school before coming back home to discuss their family situation.

Emma sat down at the table and sipped on her lemon tea when she noticed Maya walk into the kitchen.

"Morning Maya." Emma said.

"Morning Emma." Maya replied as she poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat down across from Emma waiting for her breakfast.

"So Maya today's the day your sister is suppose to meet us I was thinking we could pick you up early and and spend sometime with you and your sister how bout it?"

"That sounds good Mo.. I mean Emma." Maya said catching herself before she called Emma mom.

A few minutes later Manny put Bacon eggs and pancakes on the plates she had set next to the stove.

Manny served the three plates of food and sat down and trio ate in silence.

Once the trio finished breakfast they headed off to drop Maya off.

They made it to Degrassi in no time flat when they got there Maya got out of the car and saw Tori standing at the door.

"Hey Maya whats up?"

"Hey Tori nothing much lets get to class I wanna grab a good seat." Maya said as they walked in.

Meanwhile back at the house Emma and Manny sat in living room talking.

"So Manny I was thinking since Maya's at school maybe we could talk about how we are going to handle jobs for you since we are going to have Maya around."

"Em I've decided that I'm calling Paige and Alex and letting them know I'm not doing anything til we workout our family."

"Alright if that's what you think is best Ill make the call." Emma said as she dialed Alex's number.

After two rings the line was picked up.

"Hello this is Alex."

"Hey Alex its Emma."

"Oh Emma whats up I was going to call you about the cover shoot."

"Actually Alex I was calling for exactly that reason Manny wont be doing it."

"What why Emma?" Alex asked shocked.

"Alex, Manny wont be doing anything work related until we get our daughter settled.

"Woo Emma pump the brakes what daughter?"

Manny and I are in the process of adopting a girl and possibly her sister so we wont be able to work until its finalized."

"That's fine Emma I understand the family thing, listen we support you just take care of your family and I will figure out a way to fix this Ill talk to you soon."

"Alright Alex thanks." Emma said as she hung up the phone.

"What did she say Emma?" Manny asked.

"Alex said they would get someone else for the shoot."

Meanwhile back in New York Paige almost lost it when Alex told her what happen.

"Alex where the hell are we going to find a cover model on short notice?"

"Paige relax Ill call Fiona and Imogen have them fly to Toronto meet with Emma and Manny and find out who Manny's child is and get a new model".

Alex went back to her office and dialed Fiona who she knew was just finishing class.

"Hello Fiona its Alex we have a situation".

"Alex whats wrong?"

"Manny just pulled out of the shot for a family issue shes about to have a new daughter I need you and Imogen on a flight out to Toronto to meet up with Emma and Manny find out whats up and put together a casting call at Degrassi for a new cover model ASAP."

"On it Alex we're on our way home now we should be ready to fly in an hour don't worry we got this." Fiona said ending the call.

"Imogen grab your stuff we are headed back to Toronto I'll explain later."

Fiona and Imogen got home packed a couple of bags and headed to the airport.

Fiona explained her phone call to Imogen and she was shocked.

When they got to Toronto a few hours later Fiona checked her phone and found directions to Manny and Emma place, they caught a cab and began the drive.

Meanwhile Emma and Manny began the drive over to Degrassi.

"Manny can you believe Liberty was able to get the judge to rule on our case without having an all out hearing?"

"I know I was shocked when she said Maya's parents willingly gave up all their parental rights without as much as a protest." Emma said as she pulled up Degrassi's parking lot.

They went inside and went to the office to get Maya, when they got to the office they were met by principal Simpson.

"Emma what are you and my daughter in law doing here in the middle of the afternoon?"

"Dad this may shock you but Manny and I adopted one of your students."

Mr Simpson was shocked.

Emma you mean I now have a grandchild?"

"Yes you do now if you wouldn't mind I would like to sign my daughter out principal Simpson." Emma said.

"Of course who is it you're getting?"

"Maya Matlin."

"Okay fine here's all the paperwork just sign this and Ill get her for you Ill be back."

Mr Simpson pulled Maya out of class and walked to his office.

"Ill let you guys have some privacy." Mr. Simpson said as he closed the door to his office.

"Maya we have something to tell you." Emma said.

"What is it?"

Maya we got a call from our friend Liberty she said your parents didn't want a hearing so you are now officially Maya Santos our daughter" Emma said as she wiped away a tear.

"I cant believe this I'm finally free thanks Mom Maya said hugging Emma she then turned to Manny and hugged her.

"Mama thank you." Maya said as she pulled away from Manny.

"Well guys lets go." Emma said leading her newly minted family out of degrassi.

When they got in the car Maya's cellphone went off.

"Hello."

"Maya its Katie."

"Oh Katie what up where are you?"

"I just left mom and dads I cursed them out and gave up the Matlin name I'm coming over to your place Ill be there in ten."

"Okay fine Ill see you there bye Katie."

A few minutes later later Emma pulled up to the house to notice a black sports car and cab in the front.

Emma and Manny parked the car and noticed Fiona Imogen Katie and Bianca all at the door.

"Fiona Imogen what are you two doing here?" Emma asked.

"Paige and Alex sent us to find out whats up with Manny's no show" Fiona stated.

"Bianca Katie what are you two doing here?" Imogen asked.

"Well we're here to check up on Maya, What are you two doing at the house of Manny Santos?" Katie asked.

"Manny is our client our boss said we had to come here to straighten some stuff out." Fiona said.

Maya's head was spinning so she did the only thing she could.

"Shut up!" Maya screamed.

"Everyone lets get inside and we will sort everything out." Maya said as she lead the seven of them inside to the living room.

"Now everyone since I'm the common link in all this Ill explain". Maya said.

"Katie Fiona Imogen I'd like you to meet my new parents Emma & Manny Santos they adopted me after the Matlin's disowned me".

"Mom Mama this is my sisters girlfriend Bianca."

"Now that everyone knows everyone Fiona Imogen if you want to know why my mama is not working its on me."

"Okay now that we have that taken care of Manny Emma you guys can take the time you need to get to know Maya don't worry about anything we are holding casting calls for a new cover model at Degrassi "Ill put the info on the school site tonight."Imogen said.

Since all of you are here why don't I order some pizzas for lunch." Manny said dialing the pizza parlor.

While the pizza was being delivered the group got to know each other a bit better.

After eating Katie told the group about the big fight with her parents and giving up the Matlin name, it was then that Emma and Manny made their big move.

"Katie I know we just met but Manny& I have something we want to ask you." Emma said.

"Anything Emma."

Katie would you consider becoming a part of our new family?"

"Emma honestly after hearing about how much you guys did for Maya I feel like I don't belong anywhere else but with my sister and our new family."

The room broke out in tears of joy as Katie joined her sister in a group hug of their new parents.

"Immy this is a priceless moment we should take a picture." Fiona said.

Imogen pulled out her digital camera from her bag and snapped a picture of the newly minted Santos family.

After taking the picture Maya thought to herself "Who would have thought one little event could produce so many fire works".

Disclaimer I do not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended.

I only own original characters places & plot.


	12. Picture Perfect

Chapter 12 Picture Perfect

Fiona and Imogen woke up around eight to prepare for the photo shoot that they were going to be doing at Degrassi today, they had stayed with Clare in the loft the before.

"Good morning Immy." Fiona greeted as she woke up.

"Morning Fiona."

"Did you check the site to see who we have to work with for the shot?"

"I'll check as soon as we get showered and dressed." Imogen said heading for the shower.

While Imogen showered Fiona picked out their wardrobe for the day.

Fiona settled on a red short sleeve shirt and camouflage pants with white and red boots while she chose a pink long sleeve shirt and lite blue jeans for Imogen with her white and blue sneakers.

Imogen and Fiona had gotten so in sync they even knew each others wardrobe choices on instinct.

A few minutes later Imogen came into the room noticing Fiona was check her out.

"Imogen must you do this to me now?"

"Do what Fiona?"

"Look so good so early in the morning?"

"Fiona now you know the rules nothing but making out happens til I'm Mrs Imogen Coyne."

"Don't remind me I know." Fiona said hurrying off to shower before she couldn't control herself anymore.

"By the way Fiona don't feel bad Anya imposed the same rule on Holly J." Imogen called.

Imogen got dressed and checked her laptop for any news on the shoot she found that ten girls applied including Ali.

Imogen got dressed and cooked breakfast for herself and Fiona.

When Fiona sat down they discussed the shoot.

"Fiona do you think we will find the right girl for this shoot?"

"We will and by the way Alex flew in, she and Emma are at Degrassi already setting up."

Fiona and Imogen ate the bacon and egg breakfast Imogen prepared in silence while silently flirting with each other.

When they finished eating Fiona and Imogen grabbed their stuff for the photo shot and left for Degrassi in a cab.

When they got there Alex greeted them in the gym.

"Hey you two ready to find us a new cover model?"

"Lets do this Alex" Imogen said.

"Great Simpson saw the list and decided since only seniors applied we could do this early."

"Alright the girls are waiting to get called up Imogen do your thing."

Imogen set up her camera looked at the list and called the girls in one by one.

As the shoot progressed Alex Emma and Fiona saw great shots but not one that would do for the cover.

"Guys we've seen nine of the ten girls and not one says I'm a star." Alex said getting perturbed.

"Emma whose the last girl I'm about to chalk this whole thing up and postpone this issue til Manny comes back".

"Relax Alex I can feel it this last girl is the one." Emma reassured her.

"Fine but if shes not Manny takes the shoot and we give the scholarship to your daughter Maya."

Ali was finally called she walked in with Clare.

"Ali babe guess your up go kill it out there."

"Thanks Clare."

"Ali before you go you almost forgot something."

"Whats that Clare?"

"This."

Clare planted a deep kiss on Ali before she went out there.

As Imogen snapped the pictures Emma Alex & Fiona were stunned at how well Ali was taking to the camera.

"Alex this girl is a natural I say we wrap this shoot up give her the cover the scholarship and a deal" Emma whispered.

"Emma if you think shes it after Imogen takes these last few shots we'll talk." Alex replied.

Imogen took a her final four shots of Ali and wrapped the shoot.

"Alright that's a wrap tell the girls we will announce our decision in a bit." Alex said as Imogen left to let the girls know what was happening.

When Imogen walked back into the gym she sat with the rest of the group and began talking.

"Alright Imogen you took the pictures what do you think?" Alex asked.

"Honestly Alex I saw only person who blew me away."

"Fiona how bout you?"

"To me its plain to see who the choice is but we can get to that in a bit."

"Emma this was Manny's shoot your call carries the most weight."

"Alex I'm sure my call is the same as everyone else so lets just make it official."

"Fine its agreed the winner is Ali."

the group called the girls in and Alex spoke.

"Girls we want to thank all of you for helping us pick the cover for the magazine but only one of you can win so with that the winner of the cover is... Ali Bhandari."

"All the girls left the gym except for Ali and Clare.

Emma Alex Fiona and Imogen congratulated Ali.

"Ali not only did you win the cover with us which is a $250,000 prize, but Emma and I would like to offer you a full scholarship to attend the new premed program at the Alex Nunez Academy in New York along with a $3 million dollar models contract, so whats it going be?"

"Wow guys thanks can I have a few minutes to think it over?"

Of course Ali take a few minutes to think outside." Alex said.

Ali and Clare walked outside to talk.

"So Clare do you think I should take the offer?"

Ali as your girlfriend I'd be lying if I said I want to see you go off to New York but as a friend I say go take it so its up to you."

"Clare we just got back together I don't want us split apart again."

"I know but sometimes its for the best we can make it work."

"Clare I'm not giving up on us for money."

"Ali you mean you would leave $3.25 million dollars on the table for me?"

"Yes Clare I would money means nothing to me without having someone I care about by my side to share it with."

Clare was shocked Ali would do this for her.

They went back inside to reveal their decision.

"Guys I've made my decision."

"Okay Ali what is it?" Alex asked hopeful.

"I'm not doing it."

Alex and Emma were shocked Imogen & Fiona just looked at each other deep down they knew why Ali turned them down.

"Ali may I ask why you don't want this. Alex asked.

"I don't want to leave my girlfriend somethings are more important than money."

"I understand Ali just tell me this if I told you there was a way for you to take the deal and not leave your girlfriend would you reconsider?" Alex asked.

"I could change my mind."

"Great Ali."

"Alex what does that have to do with anything?"

"I have a friend I could call who has her own news show and could use a young new reporter would you be interested Clare?"

"I would what would I have to do?"

"Just a simple one on one interview with her and if all my call goes well everybody wins."

"Okay Alex I'm game but the deal is Ali doesn't sign until after the interview."

"Deal we will see you guys later." Clare said as they walked out of the gym.

"Alex the news friend you're going to call wouldn't happen to be Ellie would it?" Emma asked.

"Actually Emma that's exactly who it is Ellie is launching her own TV network and needs a new reporter for news coverage so I thought get her to sign Clare and we sign Ali everyone wins."

"Great Alex" Emma said.

"Fiona you and Imogen are done here you guys can go home and cash the 1.5 million dollar checks you guys got from one of our flagship stores today."

"Thanks Alex" the girls said in unison as caught a cab back to the loft before heading home.

"Ali and Clare spent the day taking it easy in class after which tutored Maya and Tori before leaving school.

"Ali did you notice the looks Maya gave Tori the whole time we were reviewing?"

"Yeah I did do you think there's something going on there?"

"I don't know but if there is something tells me we are going to be in for some real adventures."

Clare and Ali made there way back to the loft and started watching TV when Clare shut the TV off. after a comedy movie Ali protested.

"Clare what gives?"

"Aliyah I wanted to thank you that's all."

"Thank me for what?"

"For making me feel loved."

"How did I do that?"

"You gave up a chance at fame and fortune for me."

"It was easy Clare because its you who makes me feel like everything is picture perfect."

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended.

I only own original characters places & plot.


	13. Wedding Planners

Chapter 13 The Wedding Planers

Imogen and Fiona got back from Toronto and decided that since they were off from class today they would get together with Holly J & Anya to plan out the details for their wedding.

Fiona cleaned the apartment while Imogen had gone out for a jog.

When Fiona was done cleaning two hours later Imogen walked in.

"Fiona I'm home." Imogen yelled out.

"I'm in the room babe". Fiona called back.

Imogen walked into the room where she found Fiona sprawled out on the bed with her laptop looking at different venues for our wedding.

"Fiona since we're off today why not meet with Holly J and Anya all day today and settle all wedding related matters."

"Sounds great Ill see if the two love birds are home." Fiona said.

A few minutes later Fiona found out that Holly J & Anya would be by after Anya finished her shift at the gym.

"Imogen why don't we just start now and we can get them up to speed when they get here."

"Fine so whats first on the list?" Imogen asked.

"Well first there's the matter of do we do this in Toronto or here in New York?"

"I think we should do it in Toronto it is where we met after all."

"I see your point Immy plus its easier to get everyone settled."

"Now there's the matter of the guest list Fiona."

"Well aside from our parents Declan and your cousin and her girlfriend who else is there?"

"I was thinking we invite Clare Ali Bianca Katie Alex and Paige."

"That would be great I was also thinking we invite Eli since hes partly responsible for us being together."

"Okay sounds good what do you think of Adam Becky and Jenna joining in on the fun?"

"Great idea Immy which reminds me we need to pick out our wardrobes for the day."

"Oh don't worry Fiona I'm having my dress custom made by Paige I sent her a text before I came back."

"Okay so if you're having your dress made I'm making my dress."

Just as Fiona and Imogen were going on about their dresses they heard a knock at the door.

Imogen answered the door and it turned out it was Holly J and Anya.

"Hey McPherson's" Imogen greeted playfully.

"Hey yourself Coyne." Holly J said back.

"Glad you guys could make it."

"Anytime Imogen wheres your fiancee I want to get this wedding planing done." Holly J said.

"Ill get her".

Imogen came out to the living room with Fiona and the two couples sat down organizing their wedding plans.

"So are we doing this wedding in New York or Toronto?" Holly J asked.

"We were thinking Toronto since it easier to gather people up." Fiona answered.

"So now do we want two separate cakes guys?" Anya asked.

"I'm think we do a triple decked vanilla cream cake that way both couples can cut it" Fiona said.

"So the cake and the guest list are taken care of I think we should hold the wedding at the church by the falls." Anya said.

"That's perfect Anya." Imogen said.

"What about your wardrobes HJ?" Fiona asked.

"Oh I was thinking of asking you to make my dress Anya is wearing a tux she wants to be different."

"Okay Holly J no problem."

"So lets see we got the venue the guest list and the cake all that's missing is the date honeymoon spot flowers and the date." Fiona said.

"Lets see for flowers why don't we do white carnations." Imogen suggested.

"White carnations is cool with me Immy." Fiona replied.

"Well Anya and I are doing white roses." Holly J stated.

Cool so flowers are set about our honeymoon spot I'm thinking we hit Hawaii." Anya suggested.

"Hawaii sounds awesome we're in." Fiona said.

"So all that's left is the date and the wedding party." Imogen said.

"What do you guys think of a new years eve wedding?" Anya asked.

"That would be awesome married right after the ball drops." Fiona said.

"Its settled then New Years eve wedding honey moon is in Hawaii." Holly J stated happily.

"Fiona as far as the wedding party goes you think Manny and Emma would make an appearance?" Imogen asked.

"I almost forgot of course they will be there Ill add them to the guest list." Fiona replied.

"Great now all that's left is the wedding party." Holly J said.

"Oh HJ that's easy me and you are walking down the aisle with our moms and we can ask Eli and Declan to be ring bearers."

"Fine so the wedding party issue we can deal with later so now all that's left is to figure out what we do about the press." Fiona said.

"Well you guys are hot gossip so the wedding will be covered regardless." Anya said.

"Okay you're right Anya so to make this painless as possible no one says a word about this until we make a public announcement the week of and we can have Alex and Paige put security at all the venues we are at the day of." Fiona said.

"So its settled the only thing left is the rings." Fiona said.

"Don't worry Fi my aunt can design our rings Ill talk to her about them." Imogen said.

"Anya what are we doing about our rings Imogen and Fiona are swimming in money our rings are gonna cost us a small fortune."

"Holly J it no worries I have that covered."

Anya I'm scared to ask how that's possible."

"Oh Holly Janet its okay we can spend what ever because you are looking at the newest president of Red Phoenix's athletic apparel line."

The group was shocked at Anya's announcement.

"Anya when did this happen?" Fiona asked.

"I've been talking to Paige for the past few months but the deal was just closed last night I was going to tell you guys today."

"Anya baby this is great so who do you answer to?" Holly J asked.

"Actually the deal allows me to work for Paige and Alex and if I'm wanted I can transfer to Fiona and Imogen."

"Anya of course you can come on bored with us."

"Thanks Fiona."

"Okay so my fiancee is now working with fashions hottest new couple can we talk about something else." Holly J said trying not to sound jealous.

"HJ baby stop the jealous crap now the deal also has a kicker which makes you the head of business."

"Anya how did you get that done?"

"Actually Alex and Paige wanted us both but closed my deal after I told them that with you running numbers there's no way they would have the book keeping problem they had to fix a few years ago."

"Babe this is amazing I love you." Holly J said as she kissed her fiancee.

"Okay you to lets get this cleaned up I feel like a movie marathon." Fiona said.

"Sold" the remaining trio shouted as they cleaned up and prepared for their movie marathon.

"Guys I declare this meeting of the wedding planers over." Fiona said as they crashed on the couch and spent the rest of the day enjoying movies.

Read & Review.

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended I only own original characters places & plot along with Red Phoenix idea for this story.


	14. Dream Nights

Chapter 14 Dream Nights

It had been two weeks since Katie had her life turned completely upside down by the news her parents had disowned her sister and she walked out on them for it, she had used soccer as an escape from all the craziness.

Luckily she also had Bianca and her new family to help her cope, as far as soccer and school went she was doing great her team was 6-0 and in first place and she had all her classes under control.

Since today was an off day from practice and Bianca had no commitments in town Katie thought she would just take a walk around campus.

Bianca had gone out for her usual midday run so Katie was flying solo.

Katie decided to take trip down to the mall just to look around, Emma and Manny had sent her a bank card she could use while she was away at school it took her a while to get used to the fact that she would be calling Emma and Manny her parents but Maya has helped a lot.

The only ones aside from Bianca that knew Katie's situation were her coaches and they decided to keep it quiet to avoid distractions.

When Katie got to the mall she brought a new pair of black jeans and a sleeveless black shirt along with a blue sweater she had personalized for Bianca with her Assassin nickname on the front.

It was also their three month anniversary tonight so she wanted to get Bianca something special.

Katie walked around the entire mall before coming across a jewelry shop.

"Ill get Bianca some jewelry." Katie thought to herself.

She walked into the jewelry store and went over to the display case where she saw a gold chain she liked for Bianca.

The clerk noticed Katie looking at the display and walked over to her.

"I noticed you were looking at the chain display anything in particular you were looking for?" the older blonde lady asked.

"Actually I was wondering what would it cost for me to buy the heart shaped necklace have a sapphire put in the middle".

"Oh about $300."

"Fine Ill take it."

The woman was shocked but Katie gave the woman her card and paid for the gift.

The chain was gift gift wrapped and Katie walked back to her room.

When Katie got up to her floor she noticed Tina coming up the stairs.

"Hey Tina."

"Hey Katie whats up?"

"Nothing just heading back to my room."

"Cool so whats with all the bags?"

"Just some gifts for the most amazing human being in the world."

"Ah gifts for your beloved nice."

"Yeah have you seen her?"

"I did see her earlier she told me she was heading downtown for some photo shoot."

"Thanks Tina."

Just as Katie entered her room her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Katie its Emma."

"Oh hey mom."

It warmed Emma's heart to know that Katie started calling her mom.

"I'm calling to see how you and Bianca are doing."

"We're good mom, hows Mama and Maya?"

"They're good missing you."

"I miss you guys to Ill be home in a few weeks for thanksgiving break."

"Good it will be nice to have the family together for thanksgiving, is Bianca coming with you?"

"Of course she is Bianca has been dying to go see you guys without the madness around us."

"Well Ill talk to you later I'm picking up Maya from school in a bit talk to you soon Katie."

"Bye mom."

Katie hung up the phone.

Katie hid her purchases and turned on her laptop she decided to relax with a few movies.

After her second action movie she heard the door open.

"Katie babe."

Katie took off her headphones and greeted Bianca.

"Hey baby I missed you today."

"I missed you too my soccer star now get dressed we are going out."

"Out B where to?"

"Just put on something elegant and lets go." Bianca said hoping Katie would listen.

"Anything for you B." Katie said as she headed off to the shower.

When Katie left the room Bianca pulled out two cases from her backpack.

One held a gold necklace with Emeralds in the gold and one held a 10kt gold ring with a 5kt diamond

Bianca had gotten the necklace as Katie's anniversary gift it was supposed to be combined with the ring but Bianca thought the ring was so special it just had to be Katie's engagement ring.

Bianca knew that she had only been with Katie for three months but something about being around Katie made Bianca realize that Katie was it for her and she wanted Katie to be around forever.

So Bianca came to the decision that she would ask Emma and Manny for their permission to propose to Katie when they went home for Christmas break even though it was only mid October she wanted permission as soon as possible.

Bianca put away the ring in her lock box and stashed her necklace in her jacket.

When Katie came back wrapped in a towel it took all of Bianca's will power not to pounce on Katie at the door.

"Babe I know that look wait in the car Ill be out in a bit."

"Aw come on Katie just a quickie before we go out." Bianca begged.

"No B you know the rules nothing but making out during the week."

"But babe its Thursday our week ends tomorrow whats a day early."

"No Bianca that's final now go." Katie said sternly.

Bianca grabbed her jacket and left with a pout.

Katie dressed in a black skirt and purple shirt with black shirt with her hair down as she picked up her jacket and Bianca's necklace and went down to meet Bianca.

Bianca opened Katie's door and went around to the drivers side.

"So B where we headed?"

"Just hush and enjoy the ride princess."

Half an hour later the girls pulled into the parking lot of a large steakhouse.

"B what are we doing here?"

"We are having dinner here my princess."

"B this place is expensive as hell."

"Katie I'm one of the top choreographers in the world right now money ain't thing." Bianca said confidently as they walked into the restaurant.

They approached the main table and were immediately seated once the attendant saw who had just walked in.

Katie and Bianca had ordered a salad and steaks with a bottle of red wine which Bianca got the manger to give them because of how big of a name she was.

The couple enjoyed the atmosphere and each others company.

During desert Katie felt like she needed to let Bianca in on something that had been eating her the whole date.

"Bianca."

"Whats up K?"

"I want to let you know something if we are going to keep dating."

"Whats that Katie?"

"I don't want to be a kept woman in this relationship depending on you for perks and money."

Bianca was shocked at what she was hearing.

"Katie I would never do that to you we are equals in this relationship I mean that."

"Part of me knew that I guess I just needed to hear it out loud."

"That's okay babe I understand now I have a gift for you."

Bianca pulled out a black case and handed it to Katie.

"Happy anniversary Katie."

Katie opened the case to reveal the Emerald necklace that Bianca brought her.

"B I love it Emerald is my favorite stone."

Katie gave Bianca a short but heated kiss.

"Now B I have a gift for you."

Katie pulled out a blue case and gave it to Bianca.

"Happy anniversary B."

Bianca opened up the case and reveled a gold heart shaped necklace with a sapphire in the middle.

"Katie I love it." Bianca said as she planted a loving kiss on her girlfriend.

They finished their desert and paid the bill and left.

"Bianca this night was magic thank you."

"Anything for you Katie you're my heart."

"As you are mine mi amor."

Bianca was stunned at Katie's use of the Spanish phrase for my love.

"Katie you know that translates to my love in Spanish right?"

"I know I've been studying Spanish in my spare time and I want you to know I meant what I said you are my love."

Katie and Bianca drove back to the dorm in silence just enjoying the sweet silence that still spoke volumes.

Little did Katie know this was the first of many dream nights with Bianca DeSousa.

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi. All characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places & plot.


	15. The Re Introduction part 1

Chapter15 The Reintroduction Part1

Maya had been living as a full member of the Santos family for almost a month now she had been kept away from all her classes being taught by a private teacher brought in by Mr Simpson to avoid the distractions that would follow if word got around about Maya's new situation.

Maya was able to be around Tori during test prep which made her life a little less crazy.

Today was the day Maya decided she would put an end to all the games and tell Tori the whole truth.

When Maya came back from her shower she picked out a white long sleeve t-shirt with light blue jeans and her new black belt with the silver SANTOS belt buckle she had made at the mall to pair with her black leather cowboy boots Fiona had made for her with her name inscribed on the side of the boots which had been Maya's gift from Fiona as a welcome to the team present.

When Maya was done getting dressed she walked downstairs where she noticed her moms sitting at the table talking.

"Morning mom and mama." Maya said as she hugged both her parents and grabbed a bagel from the bread basket and put together a quick egg and cheese sandwich.

"Maya before we take you to school theirs something we want to give you." Emma said pulling out a long black jewelry case.

Maya opened the case to reveal a pair of silver bracelets.

"Wow thanks guys I love them." Maya said sporting a huge smile.

Maya looked at the inscription on the top of the bracelet which read MAYA SANTOS in black lettering.

"Maya those bracelets are not the only thing we have for you." Manny said.

"What do you mean mama?"

Manny pulled out another box from a shopping bag.

"This is a gift that I helped Fiona design just for you its a one of kind jacket off her new line." Manny said as Maya opened up a gift a box in front of her.

Maya picked up a blue jean jacket that had RED PHOIENX across the back in white letters and Maya Santos airbrushed down either side of the font of the jacket in white letters.

"I love this mama thanks."

"Anytime Maya."

"Now that the gifts are out of the way, Manny I just got a call from Liberty this morning she just told me that theirs a media circus outside of Degrassi apparently word got out about about our adopting Maya." Emma said.

"Em don't worry about it Liberty already told you she had a no contact order drafted no media members can get near Maya without being sued."

"I know I just don't want Maya to be taken advantage of."

Mom I promise Ill be careful besides I have my test today and I want to be able to bring Tori here so I can tell her how I feel." Maya pleaded.

Emma sighed before speaking.

"Fine Tori can come over but I'm calling Alex and having her send a car for you no buts."

"Thanks mom."

"Okay Emma now that is one less thing to worry about, now we need to get our daughter to school now." Manny said.

Manny decided to take Maya to school in her black SUV which she just got redone to make it harder for any paparazzi to take clear photos of the inside.

The family drove in mostly silence.

Maya had convinced Emma to let her trade in her glasses for contacts, by doing this Maya was able to wear sunglasses when she didn't want to be noticed on early evening walks around the block.

Maya was wearing a stylish pair of white shades to match her outfit.

When they pulled up to Degrassi Maya noticed the photographers lining the side walks as students were led into the building Maya noticed Tori and Tristan talking as they were being pushed into school.

Once all the students were inside Maya stepped out of the car and walked up the stairs where she was met by lines of photographers snapping pictures.

As she walked in Emma and Manny drove off.

Maya was met by Mr Simpson and a few of her teachers in the principals office where teachers where instructed on how to handle Maya in class.

After the meeting Maya went off to home room and took a seat behind Tori right across from Tristan who were both admiring the new look Maya came in with.

As Maya's teacher was calling names and got to Maya's name instead of calling her last name as was customary he just called her by her first name which seemed odd to Tori Tristan was busy reviewing his notes to notice.

Maya could not concentrate the whole class as hard as she tried all Maya could think about was Tori.

When the bell finally rang Maya and Tori were met by Mr Simpson outside who was there to take them to the room they would be taking their test in.

"Now you two can take a seat while I set up the test." Mr Simpson said turning on the testing program.

While Simpson was setting up the test Tori decided to approach her best friend about her behavior.

"So Maya you've been zoned out lately whats up?"

"Nothings up Tori why?"

"Just asking because you've been freezing me out lately."

"I'm sorry I've just been going through a lot that's all."

"Maya I know somethings up, you're wearing contacts now plus I know now you're wardrobe those boots were never in your collection and the jacket you have in your locker looks a lot like a Red Phoenix jacket, I didn't know Red Phoenix had jackets out now."

"They don't Tori, the jacket I had on was made just for me." Maya said trying to keep from telling Tori her secret before it was time.

"How did that happen Maya?"

"Tori Ill explain it to you later we need to ace this test."

"Fine but this isn't over Maya."

Mr Simpson set up the tests and began working.

Maya went through the test with ease while Tori struggled a bit.

After three periods the girls finished off their tests and submitted them to be graded.

They both waited anxiously for the results.

About twenty minutes later Mr. Simpson approached the girls with two slips of paper in hand.

Maya Tori after checking over tests I have to say... congratulations you both are now Seniors."

Maya was so excited she gave Tori a tight hug.

"Now as seniors you guys now have a lot of responsibilities lean on Ali and Clare to guide you." Mr Simpson said.

"Before you guys head off I should mention after lunch you two are done for the day, and Maya your mom called she wants you home right after lunch the limo will be out front waiting for you."

"Okay thanks p.. I mean principal Simpson Maya said catching herself almost calling Mr Simpson papa as they walked out.

Tori was more confused by the whole exchange as she followed Maya into the hall towards the cafe.

"Maya what was that about with Simpson?"

"It was nothing Tori now lets grab lunch I wanna get home and relax."

"Maya first the new look and wardrobe now a limo whats up?"

"Tori I promise I will explain everything to you when you come over today."

"Wow you're actually letting me ride with in a limo thanks Maya."

Tori and Maya ate their lunch without a word however Maya was busy thinking about the shock she was about to give her best friend.

A few minutes later Maya walked out of Degrassi with her best friend who she hoped would soon be much more to her.

Maya and Tori walked to a waiting black limo where a tall driver dressed in all black greeted them.

"Ms Maya I am Ray Ill be taking you home." The tall gentlemen said opening the door as the girls stepped in.

"Maya why the limo ride home when we can walk your place is only six blocks from here."

"Tor just enjoy the ride."

Tori looked on as the limo passed by Maya's house and was shocked when the driver didn't stop.

"Maya I think Ray missed your house aren't you going to say something?"

"Relax Tori he didn't stop because I don't live there anymore."

Tori was shocked what do you mean you don't live there anymore?"

"Exactly what I said I don't live with the Matlin's anymore."

"Maya I'm confused how and when did this happen?"

"Its been almost a month, Ill explain it more when we get to my place we're about three blocks off."

For the rest of the ride Tori sat thinking about what Maya had just told her.

When they finally pulled up the house Tori stepped out of the limo and looked at the massive house before her.

"Maya this place is huge you mean you cant live here."

"I do Tori just give me a minute while I talk to Ray."

Maya walked up to Ray.

"Do you know if my moms are home yet Ray?"

"I don't know Maya I was just told to drop you off here and give you your new keys your parents put new locks on the door today."

Ray handed Maya her keys and drove off as Maya walked up to the door.

"Sorry about that Tori I needed to grab my new key."

Maya opened the door and they both walked in.

"Wow Maya this place is huge who lives here with you?"

"Just a nice couple I met when the Matlin's kicked me out."

"Wait so your mom and dad kicked you out why?"

"Lets just say they didn't allow me to truly be me."

"I don't get it Maya."

Maya let out a sigh debating weather or not it was time to tell Tori her secret.

"Tori we have a few hours to ourselves I have a big screen upstairs we can watch a few movies until the house gets a bit crowded".

I'm game My."

The girls ended up watching six comedy movies.

After the last movie ended Maya had decided it was time to start telling Tori everything.

"Tor can we talk for a bit?"

"Yeah we can there's a few things I wanna ask you." Tori said.

"Well Tori since you're the guest Ill let you ask your questions first."

"Fine Maya my first question is why did you get kicked out back at home?"

Maya was a little taken back by her friends question.

"Well Tori when I told you my "parents" didn't let me be me what I meant was they didn't accept that I had a crush on a girl so they threw me out."

"Wow that's rough I'm here if you need me I'm here for you." Tori said as she hugged her friend.

"Thanks Tor that means a lot."

"No problem Maya but if you got disowned by the Matlin's who takes care of you."

Just as Maya was about to answer her friends question she heard the door downstairs open.

"Tori we should go downstairs."

"You still haven't answered my question Maya." Tori said as she followed Maya downstairs.

"Maya slow down." Tori pleaded.

Just as Tori made it to the bottom of the stairs she noticed two females walk in she recognized.

"OMG what is Manny Santos doing here?"! Tori yelled.

Manny saw the stunned look on the girls face and try to calm her.

"I see you've heard of me welcome to my home."

"Tori was shocked it took her a few seconds to compose herself before she could speak.

"Ms Santos its nice to finally meet I've got all your magazines."

"Thanks for the support you can call me Manny."

Just as the trio settled in the living room Emma just happen to walk into the room and kiss Manny.

"Wait what are two Degrassi legends doing here?" Tori asked frantic

"Tori calm down Emma and Manny live here its their place, Manny and Emma are married."

"Okay so Manny & Emma are married and live here so how do you fit into all this?"

"Tori remember when you asked me who takes care of me now?"

"Yeah."

"Well Emma and Manny aren't just my caretakers."

"What does that mean Maya?"

"Well Tori as of a month ago Emma and Manny became my parents."

"Maya you mean to tell me that you are now the daughter of one of entertainment and fashions richest couples?"

"Yeah we had my named changed to Santos after the Matlin's gave me up."

"Maya who else knows this?"

"Aside from my teachers and Simpson no one and I want to keep it that way."

"Of course Maya you're my best friend I have your back no matter what."

"Thanks but that may change after you find out who the girl I have a crush on is."

"Why would that change Maya I don't judge."

Maya took a deep breath.

"Tori the girl I have a crush on is you."

Tori heard this and was floored.

"Maya I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything now just think it over okay."

"I need to go Maya, Emma Manny it was nice meeting you I think Ill be going now." Tori said still trying to process what happened while walking out the door.

"What did I just do". Maya said with tears flowing down her face.

Manny and Emma noticed this and tried to comfort their daughter.

"Maya don't cry it'll be okay." Emma said.

"Mom I just told my best friend I like her and she stormed out of here and you want me to calm down how?"

"Maya I'm just saying don't jump to conclusions so quickly that was big news you told Tori just relax it will get better."

"Thanks mom that helps a bit."

"No problem Maya both Manny and me are here to support you no matter what". Emma said.

Maya just thought to herself "Moms right this reintroduction is a process I now have parents who support me it will get better."

Read & Review.

Disclaimer I do not own Degrassi. All characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places and plot along with Red Phoenix idea for this story.


	16. The Reintroduction part2

Chapter16 The Reintroduction Part2

Tori was trying to process everything that had happen to her, from finding out her best friend had a crush on her to her friend now being the daughter of two famous celebrities, and if that wasn't enough as soon as she got home her parents told her they were moving to Florida because her dad got reassigned at work.

Tori had spoken to her mother about the whole situation and they both spoke to Mr Santamaria who agreed to let Tori stay at Degrassi as long as she could find a place to stay.

Tori had spent the night tossing and turning debating both her fate in Toronto and the Maya situation.

Tori looked at her clock and noticed it was 3:45AM.

"I cant take this anymore I need help".

Tori pulled out her cellphone and called the only person she thought could help her out.

After three rings the other line was picked up.

"Hey Tristan."

"Tori its almost 4 AM whats so important you had to wake me up?"

"Tris I'm sorry but I got a problem and you're the only one that I could think of to help me."

"Tori calm down whats wrong?"

"Well Tris I spoke to Maya after we took our senior placement which we passed and I found out that Maya has a crush on me".

Tristan was shocked at the news he was told.

"Wow Tori that's big I had a feeling Maya was into you."

"Wait how did you know?"

"I saw the way she was acting around you, honestly I was waiting for you to come to me."

"Okay so what should I do?".

"Well what do you want to do?"

"Well to be honest part of me wants to see what a relationship with Maya would go."

"Tori before you make a decision know that if you do this you have Maya's heart in your hands if you're not careful you could really hurt Maya."

"Tristan I would never hurt Maya shes my best friend."

"If you want this you have to go all in and if not you have to let Maya know before you guys go further."

"Tris thanks for the help I think I know what I have to do".

Tori hung up the phone and let her head hit the pillow she drifted off to sleep.

Dream sequence

Tori found herself in a hallway in front of two doors.

"Where am I?"

Tori walked towards one of the doors and reached for the handle, but before she could open the door she noticed a hand slap hers from the door.

Tori turned around to notice she was looking at someone who looked just like her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your conscience Tori."

"Okay so what do you want?"

"I'm here to help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Making the choice we both know you want."

"What are you taking about?"

"We both know you like taking risks so why not take one with your best friend."

"Okay I like taking risks but what if it doesn't work out?"

"You have to take the chance Tori who knows maybe this risk could lead to your ultimate happiness."

"I see your point so whats behind the door you smacked me away from?"

"Behind these lie two paths one that leads to a path of joy and the other of great pain the door you open will lead you down the path you truly want the choice is yours."

"How do I make the right choice?"

"Look deep within yourself the answer will become clear."

Tori closed her eyes and focused she envisioned what choice she would make.

When she reopened her eyes she reached out for the door on the right.

"Before you open that door Tori know that this choice was your own."

"I know and this is the right one I'm positive I want to do this". Tori said as she walked through the door and awoke from her dream.

"I know what I want." Tori said as she sat up in bed noticing it was time for her to get up.

Tori got up and got ready to start the day, when she came from the shower she chose a pair of black jeans with a pink shirt and white sneakers.

When she headed to the dining room where she saw her mom making coffee.

"Morning mom."

"Morning Tori."

"Mom are you upset I might be staying here instead of going with you and dad?"

"If you feel like you have a good reason for staying both your father and me support you."

"Thanks mom but it doesn't bother you that I might start dating my friend?"

"No Tori it doesn't because you our my daughter and I love you no matter what."

"Okay mom Ill come home after school to let you know whats going to happen."

"Okay Tori see you later."

Tori grabbed her black jacket and headed out the door to Degrassi thinking to herself "I hope Maya is already there."

Twenty five minutes later Tori got to school and noticed Tristan waiting for her by the steps.

"Hey Tris."

"Hey Tori so what are you going to do about Maya?"

"Tris don't worry you will find out soon enough."

While the duo waited for their friend they made small talk on the steps.

About fifteen minutes later Tori was approached by a tall man with a recorder in hand.

"Excuse me miss are you Tori Santamaria?"

"Yeah why?"

I'm Tom I with the newspaper entertainment section I saw you coming out of the Santos home yesterday any reason why you were there?"

"Not that I'm going to tell you." Tori snapped.

"Tell me or I will not leave." Tom said.

"Get away from us." Tori yelled as she kicked Tom in the groin.

Just as this happened a silver SUV pulled up and Manny got out.

"Tori are you okay?"

"Yes Manny this jerk was harassing me about being with you yesterday."

Manny heard this and turned bright red with anger as she picked up the man by his shirt.

Listen here you leech stay the hell away from her and her friends as well as me and my family or you will never work in the media again understand."

"Yes Yes just don't hurt me."

"Okay get outta here now."

Manny watched as the scared reporter ran off.

"Manny is Maya with you?"

"Yes Tori why?"

"I want to tell her what I decided to do."

"Okay Tori Ill go get her."

"Tori what was Manny Santos talking about how does she know Maya?"

"Tris I cant say but you cant say a word about what you're going to see got it?"

"Yeah after seeing what Manny did to that reporter you can count on me."

Maya walked up to Tori wearing a camouflage outfit along with her sunglasses.

"Tori if this about yesterday I'm sorry for that please don't be mad."

"Maya chill out I'm here to tell you something else."

"Okay but can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Relax Maya Tris wont say a word he doesn't know your whole story."

"Listen guys if you need a minute Ill see you inside." Tristan said walking into school.

"Maya I thought about yesterday and I made a choice."

"Whats that Tori?"

"I decided I don't want to date you."

Maya heard this and started crying.

Maya don't cry I'm not done yet."

"You just said you don't want to date me what gives?"

"I said I don't want to date you because that implies its a one time thing."

"I don't get it Tor?"

"Maya I don't just want one date I want more."

"What are you saying Tori?"

"Maya Santos I'm saying I want to be your girlfriend."

"Tori you don't know how happy you made I promise we can go your speed with this no pressure." Maya said as they walked in to their senior art class arm and arm.

Four periods later Maya and Tori ran into Tristan Ali and Clare in the hall on the way to the cafe.

"Hey Maya." Tristan greeted.

"Hey Tristan."

"So Maya I heard you and Tori are seniors now." Ali interjected.

"Yeah Ali but that's not all I'm excited about."

"What else is there Maya?" Tristan asked.

"Ali Clare Tris I want you guys to meet my girlfriend Tori Santamaria."

The trio looked surprised.

"Congrats you two." Clare said.

"Thanks Clare." Maya said.

"Well lets go get lunch guys" Tori said leading the way to the cafe.

When the group got to their table they got to know each other a bit more.

When the group finished lunch Maya and Tori headed out with Clare and Ali while Tristan went back to class.

Ali Clare we will catch you guys later we are going to head to my place."

"Alright Maya see you later" Clare said.

Maya decided against calling her parents for a ride instead deciding to walk with Tori the park where they sat down.

"Maya there's something I need to tell you."

"Anything Tori."

"My dad got reassigned to Florida and he has to move in a few days."

Maya was shocked.

"Tori what are we going to do?"

"Well my parents said I could stay if I found a place a place to stay."

Just as Tori said Maya pulled out her phone and called Emma.

"Mom its Maya."

"Maya whats up?"

"I'm on my way home with Tori I want to ask you something."

Maya ended the call.

"Come on Tori I have a plan."

Maya and Tori were able to catch a bus which left them a block away from the house.

Maya opened the door and found her parents waiting for her in the living room.

"Mom mama I'm home." Maya called.

The girls walked into the room.

"Maya what did you want to ask us?" Manny said.

Well mom and mama first I would like you to meet my girlfriend Tori Santamaria.

Emma and Manny smiled that their daughter was able to finally be happy.

"Okay Maya what did you want to ask us?" Manny asked.

Maya sat with Tori on the couch and they interlocked hands.

"Guys Tories parents are moving because of her dads job and they said she could stay if she found a place to stay."

"Maya if you're asking what I think you're asking the answer is yes under one condition." Emma said.

"Anything mom."

"Its an open door rule while your mama and I are home and Tori sleeps in the guest room." Emma said.

"Done mom."

"Emma if we are letting Maya date Tori we have to keep it low key unless we want the girls in all the gossip magazines". Manny said.

"Don't worry Ill call Alex and have Tori taken care of." Emma replied.

"Thanks Mama." Maya said.

"Tori call your mom tell her you found a place to stay." Maya said.

Two hours later Tori had her parents come over and they signed papers that gave guardianship of Tori over to Emma and Manny.

"Tor baby I hope your ready for your reintroduction." Maya said.

"Maya with you this really does feel like a reintroduction."

Read & Review.

A/n Next Plot will center around Clare and Ali plus two guests.

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi All characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended I only own original characters places and plot.


	17. Feels like home Again

Chapter17 Feels like Home Again

It had been an eventful couple of weeks for Clare and Ali their relationship had moved up on to the next logical stage, Ali had made the decision to move in with Clare after convincing her parents that she knew what she was doing and this was going to happen anyway and her parents agreed because they knew Clare was good for Ali.

Clare rolled over in bed planting soft kisses on her girlfriend's neck.

"Uh Clare five more minutes." Ali whined.

"Ali we need to get up we have the big meeting with Alex at 11 since school is closed today".

Just as Clare was waking up she heard her phone ring when she picked up her cell her phone and saw the number and picked it up.

"Hey Becky whats up?"

"Clare can I come over I really need to talk to you and Ali." Becky said trying to calm down.

"Becky calm down whats wrong?"

"I cant say now, can I come over?"

"Sure but cant this wait?."

"It cant what I have to tell you guys cant be said in a group."

"Okay come over we will help you."

"Thanks Clare."

Clare hung up the phone and saw Ali come out of the shower.

"Ali baby get dressed quick, Becky just called shes freaking out for some reason but wouldn't tell me why."

"Alright Ill do that."

Clare took a quick shower and dressed she sat down with Ali for a pancake breakfast.

"Clare I just got a text from Paige, she said your meting with Alex's reporter friend got moved to Maya's."

Just as the girls were finishing up breakfast they heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Becky come in." Ali greeted.

"Thanks Ali." Becky said as she walked into the living room where she found Clare grabbing the rest of her and Ali's things for the day.

"Hey Becky so what had you so stressed today that you had to rush over here?" Clare asked.

"Well guys if you haven't noticed I haven't been hanging around Adam a lot lately."

"Whys that Becky?" Clare asked.

"Its because we broke up two weeks ago."

Clare and Ali were stunned.

"Why did you guys breakup?" Ali asked.

"It was because I didn't feel the spark anymore."

"Okay so you can still be friends." Clare stated.

"Its hard to be friends with him when I think of who also is friends with."

"What do you mean Becky who could Adam be around that make it hard for you two to be around each other?" Ali asked with peaked interest.

Becky took a deep breath before answering.

"Its Jenna."

"Clare and Ali were confused.

"Becky what does Jenna have to do with this?" Clare asked.

"Well I think I might have a crush on Jenna."

"Wow Becky that's big, how long has this been going on?" Clare asked.

"About a month, I started having crazy dreams to the point I can't stop thinking about her."

"Wow Becky does Adam know?" Ali asked.

"Yeah I told him the reason we were breaking up was because I had feelings for someone else, he said he just wanted me to be happy and I thought I would be, but instead these feelings are driving me crazy I haven't even told my parents yet."

"Becky if you need us we are right there for you." Ali said offering Becky a hug.

"Thanks guys but how do I tell Jenna its not like she'd be into me."

Just as Becky said that Clare's phone went off.

"Hello."

"Hey Clare its Jenna are you online now?"

"No why?"

"Get online and pull up my blog page and click on the video that says "Jenna's tracks."

"Okay."

Clare pulled out her laptop from the kitchen and went to Jenna's blog.

"I'm in Jenna now what?"

"Scroll to the comment section look at the third comment on the first video."

Clare looked at the comment and noticed it was from Ashley Kerwin.

"Oh my god Jenna it's from famous song writer Ashley Kerwin it says she loved your video she gave it five stars."

"That's not all Clare she messaged me and said she wants to sign me to a recording contract asap."

"Jenna that's great."

"It is, the message also said she was visiting some friends in Toronto she gave me the address and wants me to meet with her at 11 today."

"Great where is meeting you?"

"At her friends house six blocks away from Degrassi"

Jenna the only houses on that block are the two houses that went on sale and Maya's house."

"Well ill text you the address and you tell me."

Jenna sent Clare the address.

"Oh my god Jenna this address it where Ali and I are meeting Alex and her reporter friend."

"Great so can you swing by and come get me?"

"Sure just meet us at Degrassi it twenty."

"Done Clare see you then."

"Becky you want to come with us?"

No thanks guys I need some time to think." Becky said as she turned to leave.

"Alright Becky call us if you need anything." Ali said.

"I will guys good luck."

"Alright Ali lets grab our stuff and get over to Maya's."

Clare and Ali made the short drive over to Degrassi where they picked up Jenna.

"Hey Jenna." Ali and Clare greeted.

"So Clare do you have any idea why we're meeting at Maya's?" Jenna asked.

"I don't I just know Alex wants to get Ali and me signed today for some reason."

"So how many noise complaints have you two gotten lately?"

"Jenna I don't know what you're talking about." Clare said trying to deflect Jenna's joke.

"Oh Clare don't act like you two haven't done anything".

"Jenna yes we make out but we don't do much else."

"Clare if that's true how come I heard Ali moaning your name when I called three nights ago?"

"Oh my god how did you know that?"

"You left your line open that's how."

"Oh sorry about that Jenna".

"No worries Clare I wouldn't blame you at least you have someone to be a cuddle buddy."

"Jenna I thought you and Connor were together?" Ali asked.

"We broke up over the summer because I just thought we were growing apart."

"Aw Jenna sorry about that." Ali said.

"Don't worry about it guys I've moved on plus I think Connor and I would have broken up anyway because I realized I need someone who is more of a free spirit".

Just as Jenna said that Ali parked her car in front of the Santos home.

"Well guys lets do this." Clare said as she rang the doorbell.

The group was greeted by Maya.

"Hey guys everyone is in the living room come on".

The trio walked in to see Emma Manny &Alex along with Ellie and Ashley.

"Hey guys glad you could make it Alex said.

"Well Clare this is Ellie Nash the journalist we told you about." Alex said.

Clare shook Ellie's hand.

"Clare I was able to read some of your work and I was amazed."

"Thanks Ellie."

"Clare I was so taken by your work that I spoke with Alex and Paige and we've decided to merge my company along with Alex and Paige and I would like to offer you an exclusive contract with us worth $6 million dollar deal to be a reporter and writer for me what do you say?"

"Ellie I'd be happy to accept."

"Great I have the papers here." Ellie pulled out the papers for Clare to sign.

"Now that we took care of that Ali your deal was modified a bit Paige re worked your deals value its now worth $5 million care to sign?"

"Alex I'd be happy to."

Ali signed her deal with a smile.

"Now guys if you haven't noticed Ashley Kerwin is here with us today she has two surprises the first one is for Clare." Alex said.

"Thanks Alex."

"Clare as you might know I own my own record label but I recently merged my company with Alex and Paige's but I don't only do music there is a tattoo shop that is under us which is owned by some people you might know."

"Who's that Ashley?"

Ashley walked over to the next room and opened the door.

Out walked none other than Clare's sister Darcy.

Oh my god Darcy what are you doing here?"

"Clare I am part owner of the tattoo shop Ashley mentioned.

"Who owns the shop with you?"

"Glad you asked Clare I've been in Toronto a few weeks, I know mom threw you out I want you to know she doesn't speak to me anymore either. I heard from Alex you're dating Ali you have me now little sis."

"Thanks Darcy I noticed you have a ring on your finger don't tell me you married Peter."

"No Clare I didn't, this ring and the person who gave it to me is the reason mom doesn't speak to me."

"Darcy who are you talking about?"

Darcy went back to the room she was in and walked out with Jane Vaughn.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet my wife Jane Vaughn."

Clare spoke after composing herself.

"Darcy how did this happen?" Clare asked.

After Jane graduated she decided to do some relief work with me and we just hit it off and here we are."

"I'm happy for you Darcy." Clare said.

"Well guys I'm happy we were able to have a mini reunion but Ashley also has a signing she wants to announce." Alex said.

"Thanks Alex." Ashley said.

"Jenna I heard some of your songs and I would like to sign to Red Phoenix as an artist the deal is a three record deal worth $15 million dollars so what do you say you want to join the family?"

"Ashley this would change my life I'd be honored." Jenna said smiling as she signed her contract.

"Congrats Jenna welcome to the family." Ashley said.

"Well it looks like we have our whole team together Manny said.

"Not quite Manny there's just one surprise for you." Alex said.

"Whats that Alex?"

"Well I've signed Katie to an exclusive contract to be our first athlete signed to our sports line which a friend of Fiona's is in charge of, plus we merged with Bianca's dance studio and Ashley was looking to sign Maya how bout it?"

"Alex Ill agree if I'm appointed Katie and Maya's agent." Emma said.

"Done Emma."

Emma signed the deal and hugged Maya.

The group went out to an early dinner minus Ali and Clare who celebrated with a private dinner.

"Clare baby how does it feel to have your sister back in your life?"

"Ali honestly after five months I finally feel like with you and my sister it feels like home again." Clare said as she walked around to Ali and gave her deep kiss.

Read & Review.

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi All characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended. I only own original characters places & plot plus Red Phoenix idea for this story.


	18. Midnight in Toronto

Chapter 18 Midnight in Toronto

Readers Advisory This chapter gets a bit violent read with caution not meant to offend anyone.

Maya and Tori had been together almost a month now and their relationship could not be any better, Maya was fully adjusted to her new life and relationship.

The only thing that kept Maya and Tori from being in a perfect relationship was the fact that Tori felt like she wasn't right for Maya because Maya was now an upcoming artist and she was always busy with stuff for Red Phoenix.

Manny recently had Maya's entire wardrobe redone to match Maya's new edgier style.

Maya had been up early messaging and Tori had begun to get mad.

"Maya you've been up forever text messaging what the hell?"

"Tor calm down I know I've been a little less about us lately but I promise it ends today."

"Hows do I know that Maya you've been saying that since the day after you got signed and frankly I think you've become a workaholic."

"Babe I promise you today it all ends, now go down to the dining room Jenna Ali and Clare are coming over."

Fine but this better be important after all we should be getting to school early."

"We'll get there now get the door babe."

"Tori walked downstairs where she found Emma and Manny sitting in the kitchen.

"Emma do you know whats going on here?"

"I don't Tori, all I know is Alex sent Maya a message and it has something to do with Red Phoenix and the Chosen One banners that have been around the city and online for a few weeks."

Just as Emma answered the question there was a knock at the door which Tori answered.

"Good morning is this the Santos home?" A tall delivery man asked carrying three boxes on a cart.

"Yes it is." Tori answered.

"Great I need a Maya Santos to sign for these then."

"Ill get her." Tori said.

When Maya came down she signed for the boxes and took them into the living room.

"Great now all we have to do is wait for Clare Ali and Jenna."

Five minutes later the three expected guests arrived in Ali's car.

"Great now that the crews all here we can start." Maya said.

"Now I know all you guys have seen the messages and the banners around, today you all find out whats up."

Maya picked up the first box and opened it.

"Now guys this box a little gift from Paige and Alex they thought we needed something to make us feel like more of a family so she had these made for us."

Maya pulled out six red sports jackets.

"Personalized Red Phoenix jackets one for each of us."

Maya passed out each of the jackets that had Red Phoenix in white lettering on the top back with a phoenix in the middle and each persons name air brushed on the front.

"These jackets are amazing." Clare commented.

"Now that's not all guys Imogen's uncle also sent us these".

Maya opened a smaller box to reveal six rectangular jewelry boxes.

"Go ahead guys open them up."

The six girls open their cases to reveal 14kt gold necklaces with rubies in them which also had the word PHOENIX spelled out on the chains.

"Wow this is crazy Maya we have to thank Alex and Paige for these." Jenna said.

"Guys there's still a few more surprises, I got a text from Alex and we all got $200,000 in our accounts as part of our contracts but Ali you got your $250,000 bonus and Alex said we should all go car shopping."

When Tori heard this she lost it.

"Ah! I can't take this crap anymore." Tori yelled.

"Tori what the hell?" Maya asked.

"Ill tell you what the hell Maya I've dating a neglectful ass who only cares about business that's what its been Red Phoenix on repeat I feel like I've been arm candy instead of a girlfriend."

"Tor baby calm down I told you after today its all us the second set of boxes I got has to do with you actually."

The whole group was shocked at Maya's announcement.

"What do you mean Maya?" Tori asked.

"Well you guys know the whole Chosen Phoenix campaign that's been going on?"

The group nodded.

"Well the talk going around was that this was Alex's project but its actually not."

"Whose is it Maya?" Emma asked.

"Its actually Imogen's."

"Okay so its Imogen's project who is the chosen phoenix Maya?" Tori asked.

"I'm proud to announce that as of 6 this morning Red Phoenix has signed a new model Tori Santamaria."

"Maya are you serious?"

"I am Tori I got the paper work yesterday all you have to do is sign the papers and you are a part of the Red Phoenix family and you'll make $5million plus a $200,000 bonus and before I forget you're going to need two more things."

Maya pulled out a second package.

"Tori this belongs to you". Maya said opening a black jewelry case with a gold chain similar to the ones the rest of the girls were wearing.

Maya put the necklace around her girlfriend's neck.

"Tori and to make it official here's your jacket." Maya said as Tori slipped on her jacket.

"Thanks baby now I guess we are going car shopping after school?"

Wrong we are headed to Imogen's uncles dealership now I found out from Tristan seniors have a two hour delay because of health seminar for the underclassmen".

"Well I say we head over now." Tori said enthusiastic

The group made the short walk over to the dealership where they were greeted by Mr Moreno.

"Now girls before you go picking out cars Imogen has informed me that only Jenna and Clare's cars go to Degrassi, and the other three will be stored in the lot at Fiona's loft until further notice." Mr Moreno said.

"Ali was the first to pick out her new car midnight blue drop top with white pinstripes.

"Nice choice Ali." Clare commented.

"Thanks Clare."

Clare picked out dark purple two door with a skull design on the hood as a tribute to Eli.

"Nice choice Clare." Ali said.

"Thanks Ali, Jenna I guess you're next." Clare said.

"Yep and I know exactly the ride I want." Jenna said running over to silver SUV with black stripes along the sides.

"Great choice Jenna." Manny commented.

"Now I guess its time for Maya and Tori to make their picks." Emma stated.

"Before either of you make your picks Maya I have to give your license you passed your provisional test you can drive until 9 at night and Tori I got a call from your parents you passed your test three months ago you have the same condition as Maya".

"Thanks mom Maya said as she was mesmerized by a white drop top with black leather seats.

"I found my dream car." Maya said happily.

"I guess the only one left is Tori". Maya said.

"This will be quick I had my eye on the white drop top with the red racing stripes on the side."

Tori picked out her car and the group went to Mr Moreno's office to sign the paperwork.

"Well girls congratulations enjoy the cars I will have the rest of the cars dropped off in a bit."

"Thanks Mr Moreno" Emma said as the girls left the dealership in the designated cars.

Jenna Ali and Clare rode to Degrassi in Clair's car while Manny Emma Maya and Tori rode in Jenna's SUV.

"Guys after school come over to the house and we can go out to dinner on us to celebrate." Manny said.

"Sounds good Manny." Clare said.

"Alright guys lets go before the bell rings again." Maya said.

The five girls walked into their class room which was just filling up with students.

Clare and Ali had noticed that Becky was not in her seat when the teacher started but decided to worry about that later, the class went by quickly the group had made it through their classes with no issues.

When it was finally time for lunch Clare and Ali had noticed Becky sitting by herself with her lunch so Clare and Ali walked over to her.

"Hey Becky how come you're by yourself?" Ali asked.

"I wanted to sit with you guys but I cant with Jenna there I'm scared of what I might say."

"Oh come on Becks its just lunch you can sit with us." Clare said.

"Alright if you say so."

When Becky grabbed her tray and walked over to the table Ali pulled Clare aside.

"Clare did you see the mark on Becky's right wrist?"

"Yeah it kind of looks like the gash I saw on her back a few days ago during gym."

"Do you think we should ask her about it?"

"I think so but don't push too hard Ali."

Ali and Clare walked over to join their friends who were finishing off their lunches when they saw Becky grab her wrist.

"You okay Becky?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah I am its nothing I just feel on my wrist last night that's all". Becky said knowing she was lying.

"So guys my mom text me and said we are going to Paige and Alex's restaurant for dinner." Maya said.

"Great Maya the Red Phoenix family together for a dinner doesn't get any better." Tori said.

Just as Tori said this Clare looked over at Becky who was just looking off into space.

"Say Becky would you want to come with us tonight?" Clare asked.

"No thanks Clare I have to be home for my dad".

"You sure we wont mind."

"I'm sure Clare thanks I have to go now as a matter fact I have to be home now Ill see you guys later enjoy your dinner".

Becky walked off and headed home.

"Guys I think we should head out before the paparazzi catches us leaving." Maya said as the crew sped off to the parking lot into their waiting cars.

When the group made it to Maya's they found Emma and Manny finishing a phone interview.

"Hey girls just hang out here for the day until dinner we have new dresses coming in courtesy of Fiona for tonight." Manny said as the girls went into the living room and crashed on the couch watching mo after four movies the girls got the dresses for their outing dropped off.

The dresses were long red gowns with gold trim.

"Alright guys we are taking Emma's car tonight we will drop you guys off at home we are having your cars dropped off at your houses." Manny said as the girls finished getting ready and headed for the restaurant.

Meanwhile at the Bakers Becky was in her room listening to Jenna's music she had started listening to Jenna's music as a way to escape from the hell she was going through.

Becky had spent the entire night listening to Jenna's music and reading her blog.

Becky had spent nearly the entire night waiting for Jenna to post new updates, she could not get the musician out of her head, it was almost 11:30 at night when Becky saw a picture of the Red Phoenix crew hanging out by the deck of the restaurant just as she was getting ready for bed her father rushed into her room.

"Rebecca Baker I've had enough of your blatant disregard for my rules he yelled.

"Dad what are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that Rebecca Baker you thought I wouldn't find out about your secret I've been in your room the past few days and I found the journal you kept about that Middleton girl I know about your disgusting crush, I will not stand for it."

"Dad I cant help it Jenna is someone I like you shouldn't stop me from wanting to be around her as more than just a friend."

Mr Baker punched his daughter in the face resulting in a black eye scar on her left eye.

Becky feel back off her chair as her father continued his assault by kicking her in her ribs.

"I told you already I will not stand for this act of defiance since you will not listen to reason I will beat the sense into you."

Mr Baker picked his daughter up by her hair and punched her again resulting in a busted lip.

"You know what Rebecca I'm done dealing with you Ill give you ten minutes to pack your stuff up and get the hell out of this families lives for good you disgraceful waste of space."

Ten minutes later Becky was by the front door in front of her mother father and brother who all watched as Becky walked out with two gym bags full of stuff and headed out into the brisk Toronto night.

"Where am I supposed to go now its almost midnight and I have no place to go." Becky thought to herself.

Becky searched her wallet luckily she had ten bucks stashed away and mange to find a cab to take her to the only place she could think of in her present state.

Fifteen minutes later Becky pulled up to Ali and Clare's building where she sat on the front steps hoping Ali and Clare were coming home soon.

Luckily just as midnight approached Becky notice a silver SUV pull up and Ali and Clare walk up.

"Becky what are you doing here its midnight?" Clare asked shocked.

"My dad found out about my crush on Jenna and threw me out." Becky said crying.

"Becky you have a black eye and a busted lip how?" Ali asked.

"My dad beat me before he tossed me out and told me never to come back."

"Oh my god Becky lets gets you inside." Clare said as she helped Ali get Becky inside.

Clare made Becky some tea while Ali set her up with some blankets and pillow.

"Thanks for this guys I have nowhere to go now that my crush on Jenna is out."

"Don't worry Becky you can stay with us if you need a place we don't mind." Ali said.

"You sure guys I don't want to be a burden."

"Becky you are not a burden I know how it feels to have no one we've got you Clare reassured the crying girl.

"Now Becky put some ice on your eye and lip and get to bed." Ali stated.

"Thanks again guys."

Clare and Ali went off to get ready for bed.

"Ali this is crazy we go from having an amazing dinner to helping Becky Baker recover from getting emotionally broken by the people who are supposed to have her back no matter what explain that."

"Clare I didn't expect this either, but now this situation just got a million times more real we need to do whatever it takes to keep Becky safe got it."

"I know Ali and to think this all happened during a night in Toronto."

"Crazy how the day we go out to celebrate having our world completely made someone else has their world completely shattered" Ali replied.

"I just thought of a way to fix this Ali."

"How Clare?"

"Lets just say I might take a screwed up midnight in Toronto and turn it into magic."

Read & Review.

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners

No copyright infringement intended I only own original characters places & plot along with Red Phoenix concept for this story.


	19. Do you believe in Magic

Chapter19 Do you believe in Magic?

"Clare what are you doing up at 8am we could sleep in another hour before school starts?"

"Ali I just made two important phone calls."

"Who did you call this early in the morning?"

"Well I called Darcy and Jane to see if they could do matching tattoos for us."

"You mean the matching shooting stars we talked about getting a few months ago?"

"Yeah they said they could come over tonight and do them."

"Okay so what other calls did you make?"

"Oh I just made a call to Ashley and asked her if she had anything going on in Toronto tonight, she said she has a music showcase of some of her early albums its like a listening party."

"What do have planned Clare?" Ali asked suspicious of her girlfriend.

Nothing I was thinking of playing matchmaker tonight that's all."

"Clare Diane Edwards have you lost it?"

"What Becky likes Jenna and Jenna is single what could go wrong?"

"Lets see did you ever stop to think if Jenna would even date a girl?"

"That's where you come in babe?"

"Clare what are you thinking?"

"I was thinking you go over to your place pick her up and warm her up to the idea of getting back into the dating world again and we surprise her with Becky."

"Clare that's crazy Jenna would freak if we set her up on a blind date."

"Don't worry babe she wont besides if she does Ill take the blame."

"Okay does Becky know what you're up to?"

"She will as soon as I tell her."

"Clare I mean this with all the love in the world you're insane."

"Well don't blame me I was dating the master of crazy love schemes before you."

"Point taken."

"Well go get dressed and head for Jenna's Ill take care of Becky and meet you at Degrassi."

Ali showered and dressed and headed off to pick up Jenna.

When she arrived she was greeted by Jenna who was wearing a white t-shirt with a silver star on it with ripped jeans and white sneakers.

"Hey Jenna."

"Hey Ali I thought you and your better half would be half way to Degrassi by now."

"Nope I actually came to give you a ride I wanted to talk for a bit."

"Okay let me grab my jacket and we can head out".

Jenna grabbed her Red Phoenix jacket and headed to the car.

"So Ali what did you wanna talk about?"

"Well I've noticed you've been single for a while and well with everyone on the Toronto side of Red Phoenix is dating I wondered if you'd given any thought to dating again."

"Well to be honest its crossed my mind a few times."

"Well would you be open to dating someone now?"

Jenna was confused as to what Ali's was getting at but decided to play along.

"Well I'd say I'd go for it why?"

"Well I know someone who would be very interested in showing you a good time."

"Who would that be Ali?"

"Just someone we both know but this person is afraid of being rejected."

"Why would they be scared of me?"

"Well Jenna the person that wants to ask you out is a girl."

Jenna was shocked upon learning that a female had a crush on her.

"Jenna say something please."

"This is crazy so a girl has a crush on me."

"Yeah so would you give her a shot?"

"I don't know Ali I mean this is a lot to process."

"Well Jenna I can tell you from experience its at least worth a shot who knows you may end up really clicking with this girl I mean Clare and me were a chance romance and look how good we are together".

"Well when you put it that way I guess I could give it shot."

"Okay so I guess now I can tell you who you're giving the shot to."

"Okay shoot".

"Its Becky."

"Wait a minute Ali you said Becky as in Becky Baker?"

"The one and only."

"Wow this explains why shes been so distant from me lately."

"Yeah I guess so."

"So who else knows about this?"

"Well Clare and I are the only ones aside from her family that know."

"So how did they take it?"

Not good her dad beat her pretty bad when he confronted her last night, he busted her lip and gave her a black eye and tossed her out of the house for good so shes staying with me and Clare for now."

"Wow crazy but what I still don't get is why didn't she come to me sooner I would have helped her out."

"Jenna its obvious it wasn't just the rejection she was scared of."

"What are you saying Ali why else would she be scared?"

"Jenna look at you you're not only a rising music star you're also signed to the hottest company out right now all you have to do is walk down the street and everyone knows you."

"Okay I get it the star power is a bit intimidating, but underneath it all I'm the same old Jenna."

"Well Jenna you should let Becky know that because she really wants this work out."

"Okay Ali so what now?"

"Well Clare got you guys into Ashley's listening party tonight Clair's going to get her to go and you're supposed to meet her there tonight I think."

Ali pulled up to the parking lot where she found Clare and Becky standing by the front steps.

"Hey Becky" Jenna greeted.

"Hey Jenna Becky replied nervously.

"Guys Clare and I will meet you guys inside." Ali said.

"Okay." Jenna replied.

"So what did Jenna say?"

"Well she said shes up for giving Becky a shot."

"Great Ali I told Becky about tonight she just doesn't know Jenna's coming".

"Okay so it will be a complete surprise for her, I think we could have a winner here Clare."

"I hope so."

Ali and Clare walked into class where they saw Becky sitting across from Jenna they decided to take seats by Jenna.

Classes had gone by quickly for the group when lunch rolled around Clare Ali and Jenna met up with Tori and Maya in the cafe.

"Whats up guys." Tori greeted.

"Hey Tori and Maya." the trio greeted.

"You guys notice Becky sitting by herself again we should ask her to join us." Maya said.

"That's not a bad idea." Jenna said as she walked over to Becky.

"Hey Becky come sit with us."

When Becky snapped out of her haze she noticed Jenna standing beside her.

"Becky did you hear me?"

"Uh whats that Jenna?"

"I said you could come sit with us for a bit".

"Are you sure Jenna I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Come on Becky we're all friends."

Jenna and Becky went back to rejoin the group.

For the rest of lunch Becky tried to hide her excitement of being around her crush.

"Jenna any plans for later?" Clare asked.

"Nope just relaxing I might find something to do though."

The rest of lunch went by like normal when the girls walked out to the parking lot Ali and Clare stayed back a few feet to talk.

"Clare so did you take care of tonight?"

"I did its all set, all you have to do is make sure Jenna shows up at the show."

"Done lets go."

Jenna noticed Becky was a little off but decided to wait til she got home to call Clare to see if she knew anything.

Meanwhile back at the loft Clare was preparing the living room for Jane and Darcy's visit.

Becky spent a few hours trying to relax her mind she made herself some salad and went to her room while Ali and Clare where getting tattooed.

Three hours later Becky emerged from her room in a blue skirt with a white top and leggings with black shoes.

"Well guys what do you think?"

"Wow Becky you look amazing." Ali commented.

"Thanks, by the way how did the tattoos turn out?"

"They turned out amazing look."

Ali lifted the protective padding to reveal a gold shooting star with Clair's name in the middle.

"Nice Ali where's Clare?"

"Shes in the other room on the phone, are you ready for tonight?"

"If by ready you mean nervous yes, I hope Jenna shows up tonight."

"Don't worry Becky I have a good feeling she will."

As Ali answered the question Clare walk out of the room.

"Ali can I see you for a sec?"

"Yeah Clare whats up?"

"Its Jenna she called asking me why Becky's been spaced out lately."

"You didn't say anything did you?"

"No I just said shes been tiered lately."

"Okay Becky's all set did you take care of Jenna?"

"Yeah I told her 7:30 at the gallery downtown."

"Great I'll drop Becky off and come right back."

"Alright fine I hope this works."

"Come on Clare it will you said it yourself once anything can happen with a bit of magic."

Ali dropped Becky off at the gallery at 7:00 sharp.

"Ali are you sure Jenna will show up?"

"Becky trust me she will just relax and believe in magic and it will all work out."

"Okay Ali thanks."

Ali drove off as she saw Becky walk into the gallery.

Becky walked into the gallery found her table where she was greeted by Ashley.

"You must be Becky I'm Ashley whatever you need just look for an attendant."

"Thank you Ashley."

Becky sat at her table drinking water as she watched people slowly arrive.

Twenty five minutes later Jenna walked in wearing a dark blue dress with her hair down and white shoes.

Jenna went up to the attendant in the front of gallery and showed off a red ticket.

Excuse me but I'm looking for table eight I'm here for the listening party."

"Ah yes Ms. Middleton right this way your table is ready and your party is already seated the gentleman in the black suit said.

As they were coming to up to the table and Jenna was shocked.

"Becky what are you doing here?" Jenna said playing up the surprise.

"Hey Jenna sit down and Ill explain everything".

"You see Jenna I've been having problems at home and it was all because of the way I feel and that's caused a big problem with my family."

"Okay so you've been having issues at home so you've been spaced out I don't see how that leads us up to now."

"Well the problem I had at home was kinda because of you."

"Wait I don't get it how am I the cause of your home problem?"

"Well Jenna to tell you the truth I've been holding in a secret and my dad found out".

"What was it Becky?"

I.. have a crush on you".

Jenna felt like she had just been hit with a ton of bricks.

"Say something Jenna anything."

"Sorry I'm trying to rap my head around this, you're saying you've had a crush on me and your dad found out and got mad?"

"Yes but he beat me and tossed me out on the street too."

Becky began to tear up as told Jenna her story.

As the show went on Jenna took Becky up to a private booth in the gallery.

"Becky I'm sorry I caused you so much pain."

"No Jenna don't you didn't cause me pain the way I see you set me free."

"I'm glad I could do that for you Becky."

"So Jenna I know I'm a bit of mess right now but I was wondering where we stood."

"Well Becky to be honest I think the best thing for us to do right now is to take it slow and see where it goes."

"I can do that we can go at your speed after all I know with your music you're going to be busy and I'd rather have you as a friend then not in my life at all."

The rest of the evening was spent getting to know each other and listening to music.

At the end of the night Jenna drove Becky back to the loft.

"Jenna thanks for tonight I really enjoyed it."

"Anytime Becky." Jenna said as she walked Becky up to the loft.

Ali was right all I had to do was believe in magic Becky thought to herself as she walked into her room.

Read & Review

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi All characters belong to respective owners No copyright infringement intended I only own original characters places & plot.


	20. Never Alone

Chapter 20 Never Alone

It had been a few weeks since Katie and Bianca had gotten signed to Red Phoenix and everything was going great Katie's team was only one win away from the soccer finals and they would be going home after today's game for thanksgiving break.

Katie had been training nonstop for the semifinal game, so much so that her teammates were trying to keep up.

Leading up to the walk through practice the coaches announced that the semi final would also be when the team would hold its family day where all the teams family members could come and spend the day with the team.

Katie's teammates had noticed since the coaches announced hat the next game was their family day game she had been training ten times as hard and sometimes she went harder then what the coaches wanted her to and it scared the whole team.

After walk through was done Katie stayed on the field with Maria the starting goalkeeper for the team just working on her shooting.

Two hours had passed since walk through had ended and Maria wanted to call it quits and rest for a few before the game, so she tried to get Katie to come to the trainers room and get treatment before the game.

Katie just told her she wanted to be left alone because she was sitting out the game. What no one knew the reason Katie wanted to skip the game was because no one was coming to watch her play, so it didn't matter to her if she had her legs.

Maria who decided as co captain she needed to speak to her coach about Katie before this got anymore out of control.

"Maria walked into her coaches office while she was finalizing the game plan for the game in a few hours.

"Coach Liz could I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure Maria whats up?"

"Katie's been a little off lately any idea whats up?"

"Actually Maria I have no idea whats gotten into her lately the only person that has even been able to talk to her is that girlfriend of hers from the dance squad Bianca I think her name is."

"Thanks coach we better hope getting Bianca works, Katie's already said shes not playing the game later."

The coach was shocked to hear this news.

"Maria what did you mean when you said Katie's not playing today?"

"I thought you knew Katie said she wasn't playing today."

"The hell shes not she doesn't play Florida will kill us."

"Then Ill go see if I find Bianca she should be on campus she never misses a game."

"You go do that just make I have both my captains today."

"On it coach."

Meanwhile back at the soccer field Katie sat in the locker room crying.

"Why do I have to be alone today of all days the biggest game of my life and my parents cant even come see me its the biggest game of the season and they have to work this isn't fair." Katie yelled out as she went into the locker room showered changed and took a walk off campus to clear her head.

Back on campus Maria had spent almost an hour looking for Bianca on campus til she came to the dance studio where Bianca and the dance team often hung out.

Bianca saw Maria walk in.

"Hey Maria how was walk through?"

"It was good Bianca, listen can we talk outside?"

"Sure."

Bianca and Maria walked out of the studio and shut the door.

"Whats up Maria?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Katie."

"Whats wrong with Katie?" Bianca asked worried.

"Nothing she just been acting out a bit lately and shes threatened not to play in the game."

"Are you freaking kidding me Katie's done nothing but go to class and train for this game why the hell would she not play?"

"Well lets see she was fine until she found out this game was our family day game."

"Wait a minute when did you find this out?"

"Just a little while ago while we were on the field I thought you knew."

"No she hasn't spoken to me about soccer for the entire week she practically bit my head off when I mentioned the family day game."

"Why would she do that to you, you're the only one that has stopped her from running the team into ground".

"I think its because her parents said they couldn't make the game."

"Well shes 18 she needs suck it up and play this is our biggest game and we need our top goalscorer."

"Maria its not that easy."

"What do you mean?, Bianca this is college we are all away from home."

"Maria she was really looking forward to her parents watching her play shes been through a lot over the past few months".

"Bianca what could she have gone through that would cause her to act like she didn't want to play in the biggest game of the season?"

"I can't say but I can try to fix this problem if you can give me about two hours."

"Well you're in luck we have three hours before game time whatever you have planned do it quick."

"Done just make sure Katie is in the locker room when I get to the field."

"Alright Ill see you in a bit."

Maria left the dance studio and headed for the field when she got there she didn't see Katie there.

"Shit Katie you just had to leave the field." Maria said as she covered the entire campus looking for Katie.

Maria checked all the student hangouts near campus the only place she hadn't checked was Katie's dorm.

Maria found Katie on her bed with her TV turned all the way up.

"Ay captain get off your ass grab your gear we have to get to the field."

"Maria I told you already I'm not playing now go away."

"Fine don't play but at least come support us on the bench."

"Fine give me ten minutes to change."

After Katie changed she followed Maria to the stadium where she walked into the locker room where she found her teammates about to head up to do interviews.

Katie's coach pulled her to the side and tried to beg her to play one last time but Katie stuck to her decision of not playing.

After multiple interviews the team was about to head on to the field when one of the guards came into the locker room.

"Coach you have three guests demanding to come into the locker room what should I do?"

The coach noticed it was Jerry one of the security people for the school.

"Let them in Jerry Ill deal with it." Liz said as she saw who came into the room and stepped back.

Bianca emerged from behind the locker room doors.

"Katie what the hell are you doing its the playoffs get off your ass and help your team."

"Bianca I told you already I'm not playing to get the hell away from me before I do something you're not going to like." Katie said as she stood up in Bianca's face.

"What are you gonna do Katie hit me go ahead do it."

Katie balled up her fist ready to swing when she heard two voices.

"Katie Santos don't you even think about doing that."

Bianca stepped to the side and Katie was in complete shock as were the rest of her teammates.

"Mom Mama" Katie said as ran into Manny and Emma's waiting hug.

"What are you guys doing here I thought you had to work?"

"Katie this was your big game you should have known we would be here for you." Manny said.

"But how did you guys get here?"

"We were actually in New York we flew up this morning to come see you, we left Maya and Tori at Ali and Clair's to come see you, Bianca called and said you were acting crazy so she told us to come in here and make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

Katie ran over to Bianca and kissed her deeply.

"B thank you for doing this I love you."

"I love you to Katie, now do me and your moms a favor go show the world why Katie Santos is the soccer queen."

Katie ran out out with the rest of her team on to the field while Manny and Emma watched from the sky box.

Katie's team ended up winning the match 4-3.

After the match all anyone wanted to talk about was Katie as the team got dressed in the locker room Emma Manny and Bianca came back in.

"Katie I think its time you told your teammates your story." Bianca said.

Katie gathered up her teammates and explained why she kept the secret she did surprisingly her teammates understood why she acted and did what she did.

After explaining everything Manny presented Katie with her Red Phoenix chain and her teammates all got gift cards courtesy of Paige and Alex to design their own custom warm up gear for the league finals that were being held in Toronto after they came back from break.

Katie Bianca Manny and Emma got on a private flight back to Toronto after game where Katie thought to herself "With Bianca by my side I will never be alone."

Read & Review.

Disclaimer I do Not own Degrassi All characters belong to respective owners.

No copyright infringement intended I only own original characters places & Plot as well as Red Phoenix idea for this story.


End file.
